Finalizing Fate
by Savior-Elemental
Summary: It's been a year since Kilara met Sesshomaru, and now she is happier than ever. But when Sesshomaru's mother shows up out of nowhere to inspect her, will Kilara's happily ever after unravel? And what's with all these tests? Sesshomaru & Kilara pairing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue and Introductory Statement**

**By Pixie_Lady aka Savior-Elemental**

Welcome faithful readers! I understand that this third installment was a surprise but I felt that the sequel wasn't adequate. There were too many unsettled feelings. So many things I had for ideas that I didn't get to use last time, in which I felt like I was holding out on you. So to make up for everything, I decided that I would end my original fan fiction story with a bang.

I can't tell you how many chapters there will be, but it won't be as long as the first one. Pretty much every character, both fan made and non fan made, will reappear. Plus, to spice things up, there will be more songs added into this one (some original and some not). Anyway, please feel free to comment whenever you want and offer suggestions. Again I don't own the series, just the fan made characters, and I deeply appreciate your support. Thanks again, and enjoy the final chapters of Sesshomaru and Kilara's happily ever after!


	2. Chapter 1

Finalizing Fate

Finale to the stories Ever-Growing Heart and Honest Feelings

It had been a year since Kilara had met the Inuyasha gang. It was no surprise that when Kilara had met everyone that there was some resentment. After all, Inuyasha had been forced into helping his brother and gotten everyone into a great deal of trouble. Kagome was almost killed twice and the psychic had almost destroyed them. Fortunately, Kilara's kind nature grew on them all and everyone began to enjoy her company… especially Sesshomaru. But today they weren't the focus of everyone's attention, another couple were. Sango and Miroku were finally getting married.

Yes, the monk and the demon slayer were getting married. Inuyasha was the best man, and Kagome the maid of honor. Rin was the flower girl, and Kilara offered to sing at their reception. The engaged couple couldn't say yes fast enough.

With Kagome, being from the future, Miroku and Sango got a few extra delicacies. Purple and white flowers were the center decoration, oven roasted turkey was the main course, and Sango's gown was stunning. Draped in champagne colored kimono and her hair delicately fashioned, she was the center of attention. What shocked everyone the most though was Miroku's lack of perverted behavior. I guess it just goes to show that everyone has some self control, especially during one of the most special moments of their life.

Once the reception started, the entire crowd of people shuffled into a beautiful and large outdoor garden. Dancing started immediately after Inuyasha's best man speech, and it worked out surprisingly well. They both danced wonderfully to Kilara's song.

The throwing of flower bouquet turned things interesting though. Both parties weren't sure who would get it, but the two prime candidates were Kagome and Kilara. Each of them had a special someone and (in that time) were at the perfect age to marry. This in turn created some nervousness in the dog demon brothers.

"Ready ladies," questioned Sango. All the impatient young women nodded eagerly awaiting their chance to catch the bouquet. _"This is it, good luck Kagome and Kilara."_ That was the only thought the bride had before she released the flower arrangement. It was all in the hands of fate to decide who would catch it. No one could control the outcome, but the strongest had advantages.

At first a young blonde haired woman had the advantage, but she was pushed by a thin figured lady. Then she was knocked down by one of the lady chiefs, and her by a cleaning woman. It seemed that the bouquet would go uncaught, but Kagome appeared out of nowhere prepared receive. Unfortunately, just before she could touch the flowers, the schoolgirl stumbled and the bouquet bounced off her head; therefore causing, almost magically, the flowers to land in Kilara's arms. The young woman blushed furiously, and tried to contain herself. Sesshomaru would have fainted if it weren't for his manly pride. _His_ Kilara had just caught the bouquet and that could only mean one thing… chaos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the night was filled with questioning glances, and whispers of another marriage. Kilara, in an effort to avoid farther embarrassment, looked directly into Sesshomaru's eyes when talking; hoping that it would convince people that she wasn't affected by what had happened. Sadly, this only worked for the naive. Everyone already new that the psychic was embarrassed, and Kagome was the only person she could confide to.

"Kilara, you are blowing this way out of proportion. It's just a bouquet; the thing doesn't actually make you marry someone." Sure the young woman was aware of this but it only comforted her momentarily. In a matter of moments, Kilara would have to face Sesshomaru again and it wasn't exactly easy to avoid him. "I know but I can't help it. Kagome you have known Sesshomaru far longer than I have, so you should know what it's like having such a harsh gaze settle on you. What if I say something stupid?"

Sighing, the school girl took a moment to consider her friends options. Kilara could avoid the dog demon completely, but this wouldn't work for long because he could track her down. The only other option Kagome could think of was to come straight out with it and deal with the outcome... it wasn't as easy of a choice as she thought. "Kilara, I think it is best if you talk to Sesshomaru after the crowd leaves. It will be easier on both of you that way." By her reaction, Kagome could tell that Kilara wasn't quite ready to follow the suggestion.

After many moments of silence, the young women finally emerged from their hiding place and headed towards their friends. None of which would be able to read the expressionless face Kilara now wore. "Are you ready," questioned Kagome. She nodded and departed from her safety blanket, only to find Sesshomaru sitting alone on a far off corner. Somehow he had convinced Jaken and Rin to leave his side for the time being, but Kilara couldn't tell why.

"So, you have finally decided to show yourself?" Kilara jerked back at the sound of his voice. He had known she was coming even before speaking. The psychic knew she shouldn't be surprised with his acute hearing, but it did not occur to her to think of such things. "I'm sorry my lord. I wanted to… All I'm trying to say is… well..."

Sesshomaru turned to face her, his eyes unwavering. "Kilara there's no reason to be nervous in front of me." This time the girl couldn't hold back a blush; the demon lord still didn't look away. "What happened means nothing to me. It changes nothing and I don't believe in such nonsense." Kilara didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. How could he state something that meant so much to others so plainly? How could he feel nothing?"I understand and apologize for my behavior… sorry for thinking of something so unrealistic."

Just as the dog demon realized the inner meaning of her words, Kilara disappeared. _How could I have been so stupid to think Sesshomaru would even consider such a worthless thing? Why would even think of __**ever**__ marrying a pathetic human? _All these thoughts zoomed through Kilara's subconscious as she ran away. Obviously she couldn't return to the party in such a state. What would the others think? Surely they would just enforce what she already knew. Never in her life did Kilara think that she would feel as stupid and weak as she did currently. Sesshomaru wouldn't understand… he couldn't understand.

It only took a few minutes for Lord Sesshomaru to find his departed friend. Her muffled sobs were easy to recognize and he'd know her scent anywhere. "Kilara," started the demon. "Leave me alone Sesshomaru!" Her words stung, but the dog demon wasn't giving up so easily. "Kilara listen to me." For a while there was no response, but a sudden "why should I" was heard. That kind of comment was hard for Sesshomaru to shrug off.

"Look, I'm sorry for not seeing from your point of view but I'm not going to apologize for what I said. I meant every word of it, just not in the way you perceived." Kilara, upon hearing his apology, raised her head to face Sesshomaru. Her face was stained with tears. Words could not express any emotions felt by the dog demon at that time. _Could she have wanted me to purpose to her later on? _The vary thought seemed thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

Before the dog demon could think of something to say, Kilara embraced him. Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from taking a sudden breath. "Thank you," was the only thing she said and that was the only thing Sesshomaru needed to hear. _No thanks are needed for telling you what I already said. Kilara don't cry when there's no reason to; I hate being the cause of such a pitiful emotion._

"Should we get going Lord Sesshomaru?" The question caught the demon off guard for he was too absorbed in Kilara's warm hug. "Fine let's go then." His stern voice reappeared and the dog demon was back to his old self. It was as if nothing at all had happened.

A few weeks later…

Kilara and the entire Sesshomaru gang were drawn back to their nomadic lifestyle. Everything was back to normal and was the way it should be. Jaken talked constantly to his master and Rin followed close behind, riding Ah-Un. The young woman had just about forgotten the fact that she had caught Sango's wedding bouquet. Unfortunately, there everyday lives wouldn't be normal for long because that night Sesshomaru had found a message addressed to him personally.

Normally this wouldn't mean much, but the handwriting was extremely familiar to him. The note had a peculiar scent that was much like his own, and was sealed with a moon shaped crest. It took a moment but Sesshomaru finally recognized the sender… his own mother. A rare expression crossed his face but the dog demon knew that he had to open his mother's letter. She only sent them when there was an important reason and Sesshomaru wouldn't dare refuse her.

_My dear son, I've heard that you have picked up yet another human girl. I must say that I am surprised and deeply intrigued at the same time… and considering the fact that she is a __**full grown**__ woman makes it all the more interesting. That said I have decided to pay you a visit and investigate this young lady thoroughly. There will be no stopping my decision, so there is __**no point**__ in avoiding me. I look forward to seeing you again, and will probably be there in a couple days. Love you._

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. His mother would be here in a couple of days to visit them… and by visit she meant interrogate. He could picture it now, all the personal questions she would ask and all the expectations she would set for him. The demon lord could only imagine what she would do to Kilara, but I guess he didn't have to imagine it anymore. She was coming and there would be no stopping her.


	4. Chapter 3

***Note- I do not own the song, all rights belong to Disney. Also, Sesshomaru's mother was never given a name so I made one up for her (Yuuka).***

**Chapter 3**

Today I was determined to shop in town. We had a very limited amount of food left, and I had also hoped to find something to do in my spare time. Originally I had asked if Rin wanted to come along, but she said that Sesshomaru was acting funny and that he needed to be watched. Jaken of course didn't offer any assistance when Lord Sesshomaru was around. I would be on my own for at least four hours.

The market was bustling with people. Not a single person wasn't focused on something other than there respected purposes. Kilara hadn't seen so many individuals so preoccupied since her last home (where she met Rin). In fact, now that she thought about it everything looked familiar… even some of the people. _I can't believe it; I'm back home! _It really made an impact on Kilara that she hadn't realized this fact sooner. I mean who wouldn't recognize their previous hometown?

_Oh I have to say "hi" to everyone. I should stop by the bookstore to visit Mr. __Inoue as soon as possible though; after all he was like an uncle to me. Always allowing me to keep books late and making sure I alright. _Before Kilara could stop herself a sudden wave of music came over her; one song that she'd sung over and over in this town.

**Little town it's a quiet village, everyday like the one before.**

**Little town full of little people. Waking up to say…**

"Good day", "Good day", "Good day my dear"- various people.

**There goes the baker with his tradelike always.**

**The same old bread and roast to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town. **

"Look she's back grannie." The woman immediately turned her grandson away from Kilara. Another pair of wemon started singing along with Kilara, but it wasn't exactly a complament. **"Look there she goes the girl who's strange no question. Dazed and distracted can't you tell? Never part of any crowd, cause her heads up on some cloud." **By the time they had finished their input, everyone had started singing along. Kilara remained oblivious to their words. **"No denying she's a funny girl that **_Kilara_**!"**

Entering the bookstore, Mr. Inoue greeted her warmly. "It's nice to see you again Miss Kilara. I'd thought you would have forgotten all about us." The psychic smiled and replied, "How could I forget about you Inoue?" Liking her response, the older gentleman laughed and asked what kind of book she wanted. "Well, I need a novel. Something that is both heartwarming and exciting." His grin always indicated he had the perfect book in mind, and this time it was "The Red Robin Calls". It was quote, "perfect for the intellectual and dreamy for the adventurer." Kilara paid for it, at a discount, and left him on a happy note.

The town once again burst out into song:

"**With a dreamy far off look, and her nose stuck in a book. What to the rest of us is **_Kilara…? _**Now it's no wonder that's she's a beauty, her looks have got no parallel. But behind the fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us…"** Apparently, although well known, Kilara wasn't the most admired person.

Eventually, the young woman was able to get her shopping done and head back towards the campsite. Most had stopped singing but a few special people couldn't help but finish off Kilara's exit with a bang. **"Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special; a most peculiar **_girl_.** It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in but she really is a funny girl. A beauty but a funny girl; she really is a funny girl… that **_Kilara_**!**

Meanwhile, at the campsite, Sesshomaru was pondering what to about his mother's visit. He had not seen her in years and there was no telling what she'd say. "Milord is it true your mother is coming?" This drew a suspicious glance towards the imp servant and an immediate sweat drop appeared on his head. "How did you happen to come across such information Jaken?" The imp uttered a nervous laugh and started walking away… but unfortunately the dog demon caught up to him. Now, a large lump was on the left side of Jaken's head; yet another punishment as a result of foolish actions.

"I'm back everyone!" Rin, hearing Kilara's voice, ran up to her. "Did you find anything good in town my lady?" The woman grinned and told her that she'd gotten some extra rations for the next few weeks. Her news was a welcome relief to Jaken, who still had a bump on his head. Kilara immediately took notice and began to tie some cloth around his wound. Jaken protested but didn't try to escape her grasp.

"Anything interesting happen while I was in town," questioned the psychic happily. Rin just shrugged and Jaken was fighting the urge to blab about Sesshomaru's mother. The dog demon took notice of her question and gave a silent warning to Jaken. He wanted to tell her himself. "I think Sesshomaru has news of an upcoming event; talk to him." Well, the imp didn't technically tell Kilara the news.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" No response. Jaken and Rin took the hint and left the area. "Sesshomaru is something wrong?" The normally outspoken demon lord would have said it right then and there, but he began to fear Kilara's reaction. _Well, let's get this over with. I have to tell her eventually. _

Starting to turn around, Sesshomaru told her the unchangeable events that were sure to happen. "I received a letter from my mother… she's coming to visit us." Silence followed and the full demon was beginning to tense up. "When will she be arriving," was the psychics only reply.

_Was that it? Is that all she's going to say? How could she be so calm when I'm terrified?! _Unfortunately, Lord Sesshomaru was wrong about Kilara's emotions. So when he said she would arrive tomorrow, the girl felt like crawling under a rock. "Should we do anything to prepare for her appearance?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but think, _"Wash the human stench off you, wear fancy robes, and oh ya… become a full dog demon." _Of course this was in on way possible, so he said what any other guy would. "Just make sure to be well mannered."

The following morning wasn't an easy one. Everyone and I mean everyone was preparing for Sesshomaru's mother. Rin had helped straighten up the beds, Jaken washed Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru began giving _suggestions_ to Kilara. Speaking of Kilara, she had changed out of her usual attire into a "presentable" caramel kimono. Her other outfit was dirty and the young woman didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"Anything else I should know my lord; I don't want to embarrass myself." In truth, the Romeo had no idea what to tell her. His mother would make judgments about Kilara on her own, and no one else could influence her opinion on someone. "There is nothing I can think of other than you shouldn't…" Sadly, Sesshomaru's final advice was interrupted by a new presence... Madame Yuuka.


	5. Chapter 4

***Note- I figured the first part of this interrogation should be the easiest; so don't expect this to be the worst of it. Enjoy!***

**Chapter 4**

Some people say that meeting your boyfriend's parents is intimidating; those people are more than right. Just imagine that situation multiplied by one thousand on the threat and fear meter. That's what it was like for Kilara to come face to face with Sesshomaru's mother. The dog demon woman was beautiful to say the least. Her eyes a familiar yellow, and the woman's silver hair was long and put up in a decorative fashion. Yuuka's kimono was a dark blood red color, and had numerous layers underneath. Like her son, she had a fur on (both) her shoulders and an extremely harsh gaze. It was directed to no one except Kilara.

"Aren't you going to introduce me my son?" Without any delay, the male dog demon made his way to his mother's side. "Everyone, this is my mother Madame Yuuka. Rin, Jaken... Kilara show the utmost respect towards her." Jaken fell into an almost unstoppable frenzy of bowing; Rin gave a curtsy, while the psychic just stared in awe. This automatically sent the impression that Kilara was beginning to feel the effects of Yuuka's aggressive stare.

"So Sesshomaru, these are the people you have decided to associate with? An imp, a three headed dragon, and two moral women. I can't hide the fact that this is definitely unexpected from someone who hated humans. It almost made me think that you were only keeping them for a quick meal." At the last sentence Yuuka laughed under her breath, but soon decided to regain her composure. Rin's mouth gapped open, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was really what they ate. After all, Sesshomaru never ate in front of them, and he never said that he didn't eat the _humans_ eating the human food.

Noticing their shocked expressions, the demon lord turned towards them. "I don't eat humans, they are too fatty." His stern expression made it difficult to tell if he was joking. Needless to say, Kilara thought it was time to change the subject. "Um, putting that aside for a moment, it's an honor to finally meet you." Yuuka was tempted to say "of course it is", but she let it go. "Thank you, I hope you prove yourself worthy of being **my** Sesshomaru's mate." The young psychic found her face growing hot and turned away.

Rin, feeling the need to stick up for her "mama", decided to add in her five cents. "I'm not sure if my input counts for much, but I think Kilara makes a great match for Sesshomaru." Yuuka grinned and asked Kilara if she could walk with her for a minute. Being in no position to refuse, the raven haired mortal agreed and followed Yuuka into the nearby woods. Sesshomaru made no effort to follow, but prayed that everything would go well.

For a few moments, nothing was said. Both of them awkwardly kept silent, afraid of saying the wrong thing. Or at least Kilara was. Luckily, Yuuka was the first to speak. "So Kilara, tell me about yourself. Where do you come from?" It was a simple question, but there was no simple answer. "It's kind of complicated, but my ancestors came from Europe and one of them married a Japanese woman. The rest of family settled here and..." The questioner interrupted her and replied, "You don't have to go back that far. I want to know about you not your great great grandparents." Kilara took Yuuka's hint, and retold the story she explained to Rin when they first met.

"Interesting, very interesting my dear. But I have more questions for you." She nodded and waited for her next question. "Kilara, do you consider yourself an equal to demons?" Both of them knew the answer Yuuka wanted to hear, but Kilara told her what she truthly felt. "I believe that no one is superior to another. Each has its strengths and weaknesses, and people shouldn't judge someone just because they are demonic or human." If this speech angered the full demon, there was no sign of it. Instead, the woman just continued asking questions. "Do you consider yourself to be the maternal type?" The girl mumbled an "I guess so", and answered a few more questions. By the time they had reached their last question, the pair were only little ways away from the camp. "Kilara, do you think it's fit for you (in the future) to bear Sesshomaru's child?" The young woman just felt like she had been hit by a wagon. Her breath became shallow and for a while Kilara forgot what her own name was.

"What," questioned the shocked maiden? "I said, do you think you're fit to bear Sesshomaru's child?" The question still rung in Kilara's ears, but she stumbled onto an answer fairly quickly. "I haven't really thought about it, and isn't it a little early to mention it?" Yuuka responded by saying that she should have asked Kilara sooner. "Well, I like the way things are. If I had to choose right now, I'd say that I wouldn't have any children myself." At this reply, the full demon smiled. "So it isn't a question if you're unworthy but if you want to? I've never heard of a woman refusing to bear the man she loves a child, unless your physically unable to?"

Feeling insulted, Kilara clinched her fists. How could Yuuka talk to her in such a prejudice manner? Wasn't she supposed to show the same respect towards her as she was? Or was this another demons are better than humans thing? It was all too confusing to think about, and Kilara could tell that Yuuka wasn't very patient and wanted an answer. "I'm perfectly able," the harshness of Kilara's answer was shocking to both of them. "Very well, we will talk later. I want to see my son too you know." That said Yuuka exited and returned to the campsite; Kilara followed.

"Oh you two are back," said Rin, noticing their sudden reappearance. Sesshomaru's mother nodded and walked on by her. Kilara was strangely quiet as well, and this made Rin uneasy. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken turned to face Yuuka, and that's when the demon lord realized the depth of her first interrogation. _She must have asked Kilara a very personal question and upset her. I figured this would happen, but it's still so... so odd. _Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was so deep in thought he hardly noticed Kilara when she took a seat across from them. When he did finally look at her, the psychic averted her gaze (a huge blush on her face). The demon just couldn't figure out what his mother had said.

**(How in the world does a woman deal with such embarrassment? Oh well, please tell me your thoughts and I'll update as soon as I can.)**


	6. Chapter 5

***Note: The following song is an original, but was inspired by "Star Jewel" from Mermaid Melody. Enjoy and feel free to listen to the actual song to understand the beat.***

**Chapter 5**

By the end of the day, Kilara decided it would be best just to act as normal as she could. Yuuka wasn't going to make her into a little doll that she could order around. No she had enough of that kind of thing. No one else was going to tell her how to think and act when they no authority to do so.

"Alright time for bed Rin." The young girl groaned, and began to wonder if Sesshomaru could talk Kilara out of it. Unfortunately, Rin realized that making a fuss about bedtime wasn't going to make Kilara look good in front of Madame Yuuka, so the girl reluctantly went to sleep.

"So, my dear, have you given any thought to my question? I'm sure the answer you gave me was just an accident, and that you're very sorry." The need to glare back was intense, but Kilara let it pass. "My answer was not a mistake out of nerves, it was what I thought." Lord Sesshomaru wasn't blind to the tension between them; he could easily see that both of them were making an effort not to glare at the other. Jaken, although aware, wasn't going to keep quiet like his master.

"What exactly was the question-," Kilara cut him off with a hit on the head. The imp winced in surprise, while Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. Never had the young woman laid a hand on Jaken before. She had never believed in violence for meaningless reasons, and yet, there she was doing exactly what she had told him not to do.

Immediately, Jaken (angrily) questioned Kilara's reason for hitting him. "I'm sorry, really I am… I acted to hasty. It was all I could think to do." Guilt easily overcame the young woman, as she continued apologizing. "Jaken, I promise I'll make it up to you." The volunteered servant waited for her to offer something, and boy did she do just that. "How about I make your favorite tomorrow for breakfast, and I'll even let you eat my share." Jaken agreed and scurried off to bed, leaving Kilara with the two dog demons.

Keeping her promise, Kilara made Jaken's favorites the next morning and went without her share. Rin, having been asleep, couldn't help but wonder why. "My lady aren't you going to eat?" The young woman said she wasn't hungry, and it was true. Kilara had been too nervous to eat, and didn't think she could stomach the omelets. "Why don't we spend the day together Rin," questioned the psychic. With a smile on her face, Rin accepted and they headed off to the lake.

Meanwhile, somewhere behind the campsite, Sesshomaru was talking to his mother. "What do you have planned mother? Surely, you don't just intend to spend the day relaxing?" Yuuka smirked and replied, "Of course not my boy. Today is the day her tests began." The dog demon wondered what these tests where but didn't ask; knowing that she wouldn't tell him.

Yuuka's Log: Test 1: Is she really the maternal type?

Perched on this particular tree, I begin to observe Kilara with Rin. So far nothing of interest has happened, just the typical everyday activities of a mortal. These include: fishing, strolling, cloud gazing, etc. At the appropriate times, they both stopped and ate. The meal seemed adequate but I myself am not an expert on human food. Something I did notice though was that when Rin scrapped her knee, Kilara bandaged her perfectly. Is it possible that this girl could be a good parent? Maybe I misjudged her maternal skills after all.

Just as I was about to pack up though, I noticed them having a new conversation and stopped to listen. Apparently, Kilara was going to sing her some sort of song. Sesshomaru noticed my observing and decided to join me. It wasn't like it was going to be entertaining, right?

**I still recall that shining day we met.**

**Oh how innocent you were back then.**

**That's when I thought I might call you beautiful jewel.**

**Do you think our meeting was determined by fate?**

**It's safe to say to say that you grew on me.**

**You little spirited girl.**

**Remembering when you asked me if you could call me "mama".**

**Of course I gleefully accepted.**

**Upon seeing me sing; you hoped that your voice would be as great.**

**In fact after considering my feelings, I have created this song for you... **

**Thinking about you always drives me crazy; **

**Seeing you grow inspires me to dream about your bright future. **

**Oh my little jewel if you could see how great you are.**

**There is no doubt now that our meeting was decided by fate!**

Yuuka was dead wrong, the song was brilliant. It was sung with such emotion and power that the female dog demon almost began to feel jealous. She got to thinking that the reason why humans must sound so good was because they had such intense emotions (ones that some demons didn't have). To make things worse, Sesshomaru was just gazing admiringly at them. How could he do such a thing? Was it really possible that my son really loves her? It can't be; I can't believe that so early, at least not yet. But I guess, considering all things, Kilara passes my first test. Let's just hope she does just as well on the others.

**(Sorry it's so short, but I wasn't planning for this chapter to be a long one. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Preview- Test 2.) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She had past my first test with flying colors. In truth that had frightened me. To see my son had chosen such a capable mortal to spend his time with… I had always expected him to find a classier female to take as a mate. A dog demon that could accompany him through countless human lifetimes would be more logical don't you think? Kilara wouldn't live anywhere near the length of Lord Sesshomaru.

I have to find out more about this girl. Sure she has told me of her past, but I think there is something Kilara is hiding; something that she doesn't want to tell everyone else. That will be my mission from this point on, to find out what she's hiding from me and my son.

**Yuuka's log: Test 2: What is she hiding from us?**

It only took a couple moments to find my target. Kilara was by the campfire, making Rin and Jaken's breakfast, and by the looks of it they were having hash browns. Lord Sesshomaru appeared only moments later and took a seat across from his servant. "Milord how are you this morning?" The dog demon made a small gesture with his head and went back to observing Kilara's cooking. I decided to join them shortly and made small talk for the reminder of breakfast.

As you can imagine my day went on agonizingly slow. Nothing and I mean nothing she did was inappropriate. Rin was kept safely, she was never rude towards me, Jaken listened to her, and Ah-Un never disobeyed her... I was once again in a bind.

Fortunately, luck was on my side later that evening when Kilara decided to take a bath. Rin and I were inclined to join her, so Sesshomaru could bathe later. Everything seemed normal at first, but then I realized something particularly strange. Her arm length gloves weren't removed when undressing; my question was why. I attempted to ask Kilara, but the little girl interrupted me.

"I'm going to go back to the campsite okay," said a now dressed Rin. The psychic nodded and I waited until the girl was out of sight to ask my question. "Kilara may I ask you something personal?" Her face showed signs of nervousness, but said that I could. "Why do you keep your gloves on when bathing?"

Immediately, as if natural, Kilara took hold of her upper arms and scooted away. I could tell that she was uncomfortable, but wasn't sure why. The young woman seemed perfectly stable, so why is it such a big deal? "I'm not comfortable talking about this, could we change the subject?" Normally I would have ordered her to tell me what was the matter, but in Kilara's eyes I could see recollection of past events; memories of things to horrible to imagine, let alone speak aloud in normal conversation.

"I will leave you to finish up then my dear," I said, thinking that the girl needed some space. Her reply was a meek "thank you" and a nod goodbye. As a female I knew when the time to back off had arrived.

The gang greeted me as I returned from my bath, but my mind was still on Kilara. My son had noticed my uneasiness, although I kept my feelings well masked, but kept to himself. Demons when we had an occasional feeling, kept quiet about it in public.

When Rin had gone to sleep, Kilara still hadn't returned. I guess she was still self conscious after I asked her about the gloves. "Mother your minds elsewhere, is there something wrong?" I took a moment to think of an answer but nothing came to me. Thankfully, Kilara appeared out of the brush just in time to distract us. "Sorry I took so long, I think I dazed off a little." Her expression was like that of a guilty child who was trying to act innocent. Lord Sesshomaru had no trouble detecting this and asked the two of us what was going on. I think I made my son _too_ intelligent.

"Sesshomaru it's not something we wish to discuss." The moment I added in this comment, Kilara turned to me with a surprised expression on her face. It was clear that she had expected me to tell him about her discomfort. Lord Sesshomaru on the other hand, had that look again; the one that says "I know what's going on and you need to tell me now".

When I was about to stick up for the cause again, Kilara walked toward the three of us (Jaken was still awake). By the look of her face, I could tell she was going to confess her secret. "I've never told anyone this before but I think I can finally admit it," stated the psychic. Sesshomaru stared at her intently, waiting for her continue. "When I was taken in by Luther's mother, well… you know she wasn't the kindest person. She often hurt me as I said before and her whip…" Kilara stopped and took off her gloves, revealing two huge, nasty looking scars. Jaken's mouth gapped open, Yuuka's eyes widened, and Sesshomaru grew extremely pale.

Those revolting marks were on both arms and were absolutely grotesque. But no matter how hard you tried, it seemed that you couldn't take your eyes off them. _No wonder Kilara never showed her arms in public! I can't believe she showed us! _These were the thoughts currently going through Yuuka's mind.

Putting her gloves back on, Kilara looked up to the group of shocked creatures. Their expressions weren't unexpected but it still hurt to see them look at her differently. _The last secret I have is now out in the open, so why don't I feel any better? _Maybe it was because Kilara thought Sesshomaru would be repulsed by her. Whatever it was, it made the young woman walk away from the group without uttering a single goodbye. The demon lord went after her.

"Kilara answer me. Where are you going?" Slowly the sobbing psychic turned to face her interrogator. "I want don't want to talk about it. I've said to much already, that much is clear." Sesshomaru's gaze drifted from her face to her arms. This unsettled the girl, and she began to speak again. "See, you can't stop looking at my arms even when they're covered up. It's just another fault for everyone to realize isn't it?"

Stepping closer, Lord Sesshomaru replied "Do you think I would shun you just because of those scars?" It was obvious that she did. After all, Sesshomaru had always despised faulty beings. Why should she be treated any better than them?

Speaking in an almost emotional matter, the demon lord said "I'm not so low to throw away those who accompany me for such idiotic reasons." Kilara started to speak, but she was interrupted by a sudden embrace. It was a warm and sympathetic hug. "Thank you my lord. I'm sorry for being such a pain." This only caused Sesshomaru to smirk and pull her closer. Before he could stop himself, his right hand wondered to the scar on her arm. She noticed this but didn't flinch. "It doesn't hurt…right?" A tear fell from Kilara's cheek, but it was a great relief to get her final secret off her chest.

**(Looks like not all her wounds have healed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review generously. Thanks again!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A couple days had passed by since Kilara had revealed her scars. For a while, everything was normal and Yuuka had managed to not bring it up. This was extremely hard for her because she wasn't used to keeping quiet. As far as for Kilara's tests, there weren't that many left. She had passed the first two and the general introduction already, so there were only around four left. Needless to say it was pretty boring around their campsite, that is until Kilara got a special letter from her friend.

"Who is it from Lady Kilara," questioned Rin. The young woman turned the message over and noticed the familar signature. It was Naomi Brooks.

**Dear Kilara,**

**I know it's been a while since I've written, so sorry. We have all been pretty busy planning the upcoming event, mainly the Psychic's Cultural Festival. Knowing you, you've probably forgotten about it. But have no fear my friend, I've already signed you up to perform. (Don't worry about thanking me; it's no big deal.) Actually, you get to perform a total of five songs! Isn't that great? Everyone hear is excited to hear you sing, and we can't wait 'til you get here. **

**P.S.**

**I scored a killer outfit for the show... it's sure to turn some heads. I have a feeling that dog demon won't be able to tear his eyes away from you.**

**Your loving friend,**

**Naomi.**

Kilara didn't know whether to be excited or be upset. Would she be able to go with Sesshomaru's mother was visiting? If she was allowed to go, would she have to bring them all? It was a real dilemma for the psychic. Well, one things for sure, she had to tell them eventually. I mean Kilara couldn't just leave without telling anyone. _Oh well let's go and tell them. After all what's the worst that could happen? _Her thoughts seemed to be answered, when they (Sesshomaru and Yuuka) smirked in union. Hopefully that was a good thing, this group smirking. "So, can I go? Can we go?"

"Yes, **we** can all go." The way Yuuka said "we" was slightly creepy, but it was a relief. Now Kilara could go see her friends again, and peform at the Psychic's Cultural Festival once more. Of course, this meant traveling to the psychic council's base, which in total would take four days. It would be a long trip, but the excitement would help fuel their energy. Plus, Kilara wanted to see her new outfit.

**(How was the short chapter? Sorry I was late putting this up, I was very busy with tests. Gotta keep the grades up; the next chapter will be longer.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**(I do not own the songs "Massive Wonders" and "Princess Mononke Theme".)**

**Chapter 8**

With Yuuka traveling with them, the journey seemed endless to Kilara. Sesshomaru's mother, without even realizing it, was affecting the psychic's every move. The young woman couldn't even dress without wondering if she would like it. Nonetheless, everyone made it to the psychic's base without having to battle a single enemy. (Kilara might disagree with that statement.)

Rin was dumbstruck. The council's base was huge, and was as unique as the rest of the psychics. It was a strange dome shaped building with European architecture, and was divided into five units. All of them were a silver color with a greenish blue trim, and surrounded by thick green brush. Four of the units were the size of a medium house, while the center was seven times as huge. What was most peculiar about it was the roof of the central dome. It was a visible wall of energy with only two curved poles supporting it. Kilara explained to them that the energy was a barrier that could be switched on and off, to keep out intruders.

Reaching the main entrance, the group seemly suspicious people approached the guards. They were middle aged men in heavy armor, each carrying its personal psychic's weapon to fight with. Both of them wore a traditional teardrop badge on their uniform. "Well look what we got here Azrald, Miss Ishikawa come back." The left guard chuckled and then said, "Welcome back mi' lady. I can't wait to see you perform later." Kilara smiled and shook their hands. "Thanks; I'm glad to be back, and Azrald you'll love the new songs." Both of them smiled back and opened the gate.

Not long after entering, Bruno and Hara appeared to greet them. Both of them were wearing more expressive clothing; natural to their European heritage. To Sesshomaru, this implied that they had both already been it their battle outfit the first time they met. "Hi little lady, we missed ya." Contrary to your belief, they were actually addressing Kilara not Rin. Yuuka thought this was strange, but it was natural for them since they were so close.

"I've missed you so much Kilara and I was so happy to know you were performing," announced Hara while hugging her guest. The young woman returned her embrace and mumbled a polite "it's nice to see you".

Realizing that Kilara had some introducing to do, she turned towards the dog demoness. "Bruno and Hara this is," unfortunately this was interrupted by a sudden cry. "Kilara you're here!" It was none other than Shiloh and Naomi, who were wearing equally European styled clothing. All of the psychics were accustomed to this, but the rest of the gang jumped in surprise.

Suffocating in a group hug, Kilara just managed to say "Hello guys, I'm glad to see you." Shiloh let go and so did the red head. "As I was saying earlier, everyone this is Sesshomaru's mother Madame Yuuka. Yuuka, this is our two leaders Bruno and Hara. The other two are my best friends, Shiloh and Naomi." There was an awkward silence before Bruno spoke up. "It's nice to meet you Madame; I hope you find our festival entertaining." Yuuka nodded and replied, "Good to meet you sir, I'm sure I'll find everything interesting." Jaken and Rin sweat dropped.

"Anyway, the festivities include games, food, and of course our musical performances. That reminds me Kilara, that your outfits are already prepared and waiting in your room," said Shiloh. In turn, she nodded and politely excused herself (Naomi and Shiloh went with her). Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and the rest were shown around the base, and eventually to their seats for the show. Their stage was enormous and vividly decorated in various ornaments.

For the first few acts they had random singers that no one, in Sesshomaru's group, recognized. They were descent as far as their voice goes, but they weren't as good as Kilara. Half way through the show, Bruno came out and introduced their main attractions aka main singers. They included: Hara, Naomi, Kilara, Celia, and Lena. The last two of these people were newer additions to the stars, but had very promising voices. They both had one solo song and grouped together for a duet, before leaving the stage.

When it finally time for the three familiar singers to perform, it seemed like they'd been waiting for a lifetime. For their songs, they added in instruments and backup dancers/singers. Each of the women had on a classy and free spirited dress, which made any twirls they did spectacular. Naomi wore purple; Hara was green, while Kilara ended up red. If Yuuka had to guess it was because the song was traditional that they wore such rich colors.

The song was a success and cheering erupted from the crowd, as their stars took a group bow. Naomi and Hara each followed the act with a solo song. Sesshomaru noticed that the two had distinctly different tastes because the major (Hara) had a more regal song, while our favorite redhead had a happy upbeat performance. Both of which were incredibly popular with the audience, including Rin.

As the background music for Kilara's song started, excited cheers filled the dome. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Yuuka's very sensitive ears started to hurt. Thankfully, for them, Kilara appeared on stage in a puff of blue mist. It struck the dog demon as odd that she was dressed in her everyday clothes during a professional performance though. He knew his mother would think it was sloppy to say the least. But her dissatisfaction wasn't to last because after Kilara did a couple spins, her clothes seemed to magically change. Now, her outfit was a somewhat flashy and form fitted bundle of brilliance. It was a violet spaghetti strap top paired with a blue ruffled skirt (which had a medium slit on both sides). She still wore Zember around her neck, but her typical footwear had been replaced with long, black boots. Kilara's arms were covered with just enough white lace to hide her scars. Sesshomaru, rarely seeing her so exposed, began to blush. Yuuka took notice of his curious reaction.

**The things that I can do for you and no one else...  
I think of them... I wish for them purely...  
Solidified by uncertainties,  
I was clinging to the rules.  
My past decorated in excuses.  
I want to clear it.**

**I dye the stars in the heavens a deep red,  
as I gather together the beads of miracle.  
Later on, in this night which still can't be seen,  
I want to show you the detent of this illusion.  
The twilight moon invites me  
and my vest of confusion begins to disappear.  
I had been hiding my cruel self  
when I accepted everything of yours, even kindness.  
I don't need any passionate words.  
The fact that I'm here right now is my truth.**

Since it was the first time Lord Sesshomaru had heard Kilara sing such an exciting, upbeat song he was very mezmerized; and so was everyone else. But they had seen nothing yet because her next song was just as good. Little did everyone know that it two was dedicated to the demon lord, well sort of.

**In the moonlight I felt your heart**

**Quiver like a bullstrings pulse.**

**In the moon's pale light,**

**You looked at me.**

**Nobody knows your heart-**

**When the sun has gone I see you.**

**Beautiful and haunting but cold…**

**Like the blade of a knife, so sharp so sweet.**

**Nobody knows your heart-**

**All of your sorrow, grief, and pain…**

**Locked away in the forest of the night.**

**Your sacred heart belongs to the world-**

**Of the things that sigh in the dark.**

**All the things that cry in the dark.**

The dog demon was shocked that she had written another song for him. She had just publicly made her feelings and views about him known to the entire audience, without anyone knowing it. Okay, everyone except Rin and Yuuka. Jaken was pretty clueless about it for now, but would probably realize it later. As far as the other songs go, they were equally entrancing but repeats of older songs; also known as New Future, My Song for You, and Deep Forest. Unfortunately for Yuuka, they wanted an encore, so Kilara performed her theme song "The Voice". Overall, the night was a success and the dinner was the perfect way to end the festivities.

**(I hope this makes up for the short chapter, and happy Thanksgiving everyone. In your reviews please tell me what you thought of the song choices. I wanted to reflect her views and emotions in the song, and I thought you could tell me if I didn't do so. Thanks again everyone!)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You were fantastic," was the first thing Rin said after Kilara had changed back into her normal clothes. "Ya think?" Jaken, Naomi, and Shiloh all nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru and his mother were as expressionless as usual.

Kilara was about to ask what Yuuka thought when Bruno and Hara came up behind them. "Congratulations Kilara for another excellent performance. I'm sure you'll probably have to sign some autographs before you go," stated the general happily. The psychic had just enough time smiled politely before Hara told them where they would be staying for the night. "You're inviting us to stay then," questioned Yuuka. They both looked at each other and then looked back at their questioner. "Of course you'll be staying; it would be rude to throw you out this late at night."

Leading everyone up to the second floor of the building, Major Hara showed each of them their rooms. Rin had a slightly smaller room, but was glade to have some privacy for once. Yuuka and Jaken immediately left to their rooms, and Ah-Un had a room in a sort of stable to stay in. Sesshomaru and Kilara were the only ones left.

"I hope this room will please you Lord Sesshomaru," stated the pixie haired woman, while pointing to a spacious single bedded room. He only nodded and said a polite goodnight in return. "I trust you remember your old room Kilara," questioned Hara jokingly. Giggling, she replied "of course I do; good night." "Good night." With that said, the woman exited down the stairs, where her husband awaited her for tea.

It took a few moments but Kilara released that Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her. _I mean why else would he be standing outside his door instead of going to sleep? _"Is there something you wanted to ask me my lord?" He hesitated for a minute, but decided it was better to ask. "What does your room look like?" _Wha…What kind of question is that!? _"Not to mean any disrespect Sesshomaru, but why do you care what my room looks like? Couldn't you just look at it in the morning?" The look in his eyes clearly said no. "Fine I'll show you, but it's nothing special."

She was right; it was nothing special. It looked exactly like any other maiden's bedroom, well mostly. White walls and oak flooring, a stand for her grooming needs, a closet to store her various outfits, a few vanilla candles, and of course a medium size bed. Sesshomaru though couldn't have found it more interesting or at least that's what it looked like. He was looking at everything with such intensity that he could see the very fibers of her clothes.

"If it's all right with you, I'm going to stand outside until you are done." This was no problem for Sesshomaru, in fact he almost wanted her gone. It was no fun snooping if they watched you do it. Of course, with his keen senses it didn't take long to put everything into memory. _Looks like I'm finished I'd better leave before- _unfortunately Sesshomaru was interrupted by the sudden smell that came from Kilara's pillow. He didn't know why he was drawn to it, but before Sesshomaru could stop himself he had already started to sniff around. _Why is this scent so addicting? It smells just like everything else in this room. So why am I acting so eccentric? _That's when it came to him; this pillow had Kilara's scent the most out of everything else. Maybe this scent was just too intoxicating… or maybe is it was just him. Yea that's it, but why do I suddenly feel so sleepy? Everything's so soft, so very soft… Our beloved dog demon fell asleep that very instant.

After many minutes of waiting, Kilara decided to see what was taking the dog demon so long. "Sesshomaru what on earth is…" but the psychic stopped herself, fixated on the sight before her. The demon lord was curled up on his side on her bed; a few strands of hair laying in front of his face. An unexpected smile appeared on Kilara's face, before she went over to him. _It really would be a shame to wake him; _I'll_ just sleep in his room then. _Bending over, the psychic whispered a "good night Sesshomaru, sweet dreams," before kissing him on the cheek.

Becoming sleepy herself, Kilara turned to leave but was stopped by a sudden pull on her arm. "Ouch," she winced before turning back towards the dog demon. He had grabbed hold of her arm in his sleep, and by the looks of it he wasn't willing to let go. When she tried to free her arm, Kilara just made things worse because he gripped her tighter. "You know this really isn't working out Sesshomaru." Her statement was a futile effort and had no effect on the demon at all.

Not ready to give up, Kilara made one last attempt to break free. She gently placed her hand over Sesshomaru's, and tried to pull his fingers apart one by one. It would have worked to if she hadn't leaned over him to steady herself and gave the demon the opportunity he needed to grab hold of her again. When he did grab hold of her it was different from last time because he pulled her onto the side of the bed, not just her arm. Sesshomaru obviously didn't realize his own strength while sleeping.

This in turn, caused Kilara to blush. They were only inches apart from one another, and to top it off she couldn't move without causing herself harm. _Fine I give up my lord; you win… again, _thought the farther adu, she fell silent and drifted off into her dream world.

The following morning proved to be very eventful, especially when Sesshomaru awoke to find Kilara laying beside him. I'll spare you the details, and just say that whenever the psychic looked at him he turned away. A subtle red mark was now just above her elbow; from where he grabbed her. Thankfully it didn't cause any ruckus or suspicious glances from anyone.

"So are you all ready to go," questioned Shiloh. Sesshomaru nodded and Jaken rambled on a little bit about how that can't stop the all powerful demon lord. "Yea, I guess so. I hope to see all of you soon," said Kilara while hugging her friends goodbye. Hara smiled and then called Kilara over to a more private area. "I almost forgot to tell you something important." The psychic looked at the raven haired woman questionably, until she said, "I'm expecting a child Kilara."

"You're having a baby and waited all this time to tell me!" Hara blushed slightly at the volume at which Kilara's statement was said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was so busy with the festival that I forgot to tell you." Shaking her head a couple of times, the young maiden responded "I'm happy for you Hara, and I think you will make a great mother." This in turn caused the major to smile and embrace Kilara again. "I'm glad to hear that because I wanted to ask you if you would be their godmother."

It was deathly quiet for a moment, and Rin began to ask her lord if the lady was okay. He remained speechless, and watched Kilara's every move. To him, it seemed that she wasn't sure if the psychic was able to handle the job. Kilara's hands were sweaty and her normally composed image was fading. "I don't know if you want me to do it. I'm not around as much as I used to be and…" Hara put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I think your perfect for the job Kilara; please take a while to think about it." She nodded in agreement, while the older woman bent close to her ear. "By the way, good luck with Sesshomaru's mother… she looks like one tough dog. Have no fear though, if there's anyone who can win over her it's you." Kilara smiled at the comment and turned to leave with the rest of the gang.

Only minutes after departing from the psychic's base, Yuuka turned to everyone, ready to give an announcement. "Kilara," started the demoness. "Yes, what is it Madame?" "Since you have showed us your humble abode, I think it's only fair that we invite you to stay at our castle." This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to look dumbfounded. "You want to show them the Western Demon Castle?" Rin and Jaken tried to contain their excitement and surprise at Sesshomaru's reaction. "Yes, I would love to have you all there. We could even have a ball to welcome you back my son; I know all of our workers missed you." Kilara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had she gone insane? Did she hit her head this morning? What could have possibly made the demoness invite them… well her?

Before the woman could object though, everyone had started walking westward. Apparently, no one (not even Sesshomaru) could stop her from doing what she wanted to do. "Shouldn't we fly there mi' lord? It would take weeks to reach the castle by foot." Thinking Jaken had a point, Sesshomaru turned to his mother, who nodded back in agreement. Rin and the imp took a hint, and got on Ah-Un. The demon lord and his mother did what any normal dog demon would and took off into the sky. Kilara transformed and caught up with them fairly easily. She only hoped that the castle's residents wouldn't be as harsh with her as Yuuka.

**(Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and for those who think this is getting boring... the violence is coming back! Yay violence! Preview- Miu's Return and the Mysterious Jewel.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_In a gust of wind the white dew, on the autumn grass scatters like a broken necklace. - The Red Robin Calls. _**(This is a poem from a poem book by Kenneth Rexroth aka not mine.)**

Kilara had never been so thankful to be on the ground. They had been flying for days, taking only small breaks for rest. Yuuka insisted on returning as soon as possible, and Sesshomaru didn't appear to think any differently.

Now, that the castle was in sight Rin stood awe struck once again; Kilara was just as impressed. Its gates were made of a pearl colored marble, the walkways were of rich cobblestones, and the garden's lush and vibrant. Not to mention the mansion's immense size; it had to be at least three times bigger than the psychic's base. Jaken had been there once before, and therefore was acting normal. "It's impressive isn't it my dear?" "Yes, extremely impressive." She couldn't lie this time. The castle's charm could not be denied. Sesshomaru was glad she liked his home, and for half a second it was visible on his face.

"Guards open the gates, our lady and lord have returned." A middle aged man stopped what he was doing, and rushed over the controls. It was only a matter of moments before they were all free to enter the grounds.

"Welcome back Madame Yuuka." "We've missed you Lord Sesshomaru." "Jaken it's nice to see you again." Everyone who was anyone hurried over to greet them, and they all chorused similar polite greetings. "For demons, they sure are friendly aren't they Master Jaken?" The imp grumbled and said, "It's not for you silly girl; they are for us other demons? I'm pretty sure that most of these dogs would have thrown you two out if it wasn't for Sesshomaru." Rin became strangely quiet until their party entered the building.

"Wow, the inside is even better than the outside!" To Kilara, the girl seemed right; the inside was more impressive. With its fancy maple paneling, grand staircase, crystal chandelier, and gothic style windows the place was easily seen as masterpiece. A shy voice interrupted their amazement though. "Madame it's my pleasure to welcome you back and Lord Sesshomaru I very pleased to see you as well." The voice belonged to a young dog demon woman who, although beautiful, was rather simply dressed. Kilara imagined that she was a maid.

Yuuka nodded and introduced the maid as "Diana", and said that she would attend to Kilara and Rin during there stay. The psychic didn't see anything suspicious about the woman, in fact Diana seemed nice. In fact, she smiled at the pair of girls right from the start; Kilara knew that had to mean something.

"Thank you miss; I'll try not to call on you unless absolutely necessary." This comment was an apparent surprise to the woman because she had a look that clearly said "you're joking right". Rin, noticing her expression, smiled and said "we mean it." Diana was about to smile back when she noticed Yuuka eyeing her.

Immediately, the maid turned her face back to Kilara and said that she should show them around the castle. This sounded like a good idea so the two mortals began to follow her out. Diana and Rin were first to make it out the door, with the psychic a few steps behind. _Where are Sesshomaru and his mother heading? Surely they wouldn't stand in front of the door all day. _The lady sighed and reached for the latch, when she heard as couple of voices speaking behind her.

"I think I'll return to my study until dinner. There are still many plans to be completed for the ball." Sesshomaru nodded and started climbing the staircase, only to find two other maids coming toward him. "My lord would you like me to prepare you a bath? Surely you must want one after traveling so long?" Her friend agreed with the idea. "Not now, I'll take a bath later. Please return to your previous engagement." He disappeared without another word; the maids looked strangely disappointed at his sudden departure.

"Lady Kilara, are you coming." Their personal maid's sudden entrance reminded Kilara that she should hurry up. "I'm sorry, please continue the tour." Diana's only response was a slight "ahem" and they soon joined Rin.

Every room in the palace was a visual feast, and with each room bigger than the last it was amazing they didn't get lost. The castle had many interesting places to see, including an indoor spa for bathing (with heated water), a dazzling ballroom, an enchanting parlor, and a surprisingly huge kitchen. Kilara found this ironic sense she never saw Sesshomaru or Yuuka eat before. Despite this irony, the psychic quickly stopped giggling when she saw the enormous library.

It seemed like every book in the world could fit into this library. There was nothing but wall to wall books, and Kilara had never seen anything like it. Madame Yuuka's library even had a cherry wood fireplace in the corner. Various flowered plants were placed near decorated vases to add finishing touches to the place. Not to mention the dog demon family portraits hanging beside the entrance. The raven haired woman had officially dubbed this as her favorite room in the palace.

"Well that's the grand tour. I hope you'll come to enjoy the castle during your stay here. Of course you rooms are the last thing, but we'll get to that later. Right now we must get you cleaned up." Diana's words were comforting but Kilara couldn't wrap her mind around a bath, especially if it was a public one. "Are the bathes here shared?" Diana started pushing the psychic towards the baths, and replied "We have genders separated of course, if that's what you mean. Our masters have private baths, but the rest of us who wish to bathe in these walls must share. I assure you there is plenty of room." Kilara gave in, and followed along with Rin to the baths.

For a few moments, the mortal woman was able to remain calm. No one would be able to see her scars if she kept her gloves on, and they wouldn't be that curious right? It's not like I'm going to be judged or examined like with Yuuka right? Rin then looked up at the troubled maiden, and asked "are you okay? Do you want to wait to have a bath?" Unfortunately, they were already outside the bath area and women entering/ exiting from the area. It seemed far too late to turn back now without someone making a smart remark.

_Oh the heck with it!_ "I guess I'll wait Rin, but please go ahead and enjoy yourself." The girl would have normally questioned her, but she was to tired to do so and got into the bath. None of the demon woman seemed to mind, but they were to busy gossiping to notice. Two of those females just happened to be the maids who had earlier asked to prepare a bath for Lord Sesshomaru. They must have recognized her because Kilara, almost at the door, had been called over to join them.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I think I'll wait to take a bath." "Oh but won't you stay? We would love to get to know you and this other charming mortal girl," replied a demoness with silver ringlets. The other girls started nodding and motioning her to return to the bath. "Really, I'd love to but see… well…" Obviously the psychic wasn't making the best impression of self confidence at the moment, but eventually the girls allowed her to go in peace (only after making her promise to come the next day).

"_For a moment there, I thought I wasn't going to make it out,"_ _thought Kilara. Now all I have to do is find Diana and get her to show me my room. _She reached the grand staircase where Kilara knew that the maid promised to wait for them. The girl should have felt relieved when she saw the demoness, but instead she felt a huge weight in her chest. Right next to Diana and Yuuka stood a young demon woman that she never hoped to see again.

"Miu… you're," choked out Kilara nervously. Picking up both the noise and scent, Miu turned around to face her. The look she had was of immediate disgust. "What are **you** doing here mortal?!" Diana saw the tension between them but didn't say anything. After all, she had no idea that they were rivals. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't disturb my other guest Miss Eri. She is here because of **my** invitation, so I suggest you leave her alone." Kilara was even more shocked than before. Madame Yuuka had actually defended her… the person who she could care less about. It was enough to blow her mind away.

"Sorry my lady, now may I continue telling you about the jewel." The demoness nodded, but Miu just as she began the woman was interrupted yet again; this time by Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. "What are she doing here," said the imp while making his way over to the group. "This is one of my many demon guests who have been invited here for the upcoming ball. She seemed very happy to be here, and has of yet to cause trouble. I would appreciate it you would treat one another with respect." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but he didn't speak a word. The pair of colder demon woman left the room to continue their discussion, and Diana began to speak.

"I didn't know you had a rival Kilara." A blush appeared on the mortal lady's face at the mention of her romantic rival. Sesshomaru ignored this but then asked, "What did that woman say about the jewel?" After giving her lord a slight bow, Diana relayed the information she had heard. Apparently, it was a rare type of ruby that can only be found in intense environments. Miu supposedly found the jewel and, knowing it's worth, brought it to the castle for inspection. There are rumors that the jewel was able to test people's relationships with one anther to see if they were true. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't so sure about the tale. Little did he know that it was all too true and the effects it would have on everyone.

***With it being the holiday season, I've been very busy and haven't had much time to update. But don't worry, I'll find time. Hope you liked this chapter and please review. Preview- Breakfast with Demons and a Terrible Accident.***


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_No, the human heart is unknowable. But in my birthplace the flowers still smell the same as always. - The Red Robin Calls. _**(Again this is not mine; same source as last time.)**

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly, but not quickly enough for a certain psychic, who was troubled by her rival. Everywhere Kilara went Miu appeared a couple minutes later and it seemed like the night would never end. Her peaceful heaven seemed to appear in the form of a private bath, but unfortunately it wouldn't turn out to be that private.

"Finally it's time for some peace and quiet," muttered Kilara, while carrying her bath towels. Some time alone would do her some good and would do wonders for her newly formed migraine. It only took her a couple minutes to reach the sliding door, and she quietly stepped into the room.

_Oh my god!_ Kilara had just opened the door to find another guest. Sesshomaru was that guest and… already taking a bath. The charming demon wasn't showing anything private but the fact that he was exposed (in a way) made the woman uneasy to say the least. With his long silver hair wet and bare chest exposed, he seemed very pleasing to the eye. It was no wonder that the other maids had wanted him to start his bath earlier.

Turning his head in Kilara's direction, Sesshomaru stared expressionlessly at her. This little fact made the woman question his reasoning, but it didn't stop her face from becoming beet red. "I… I'm," stumbled the physic. Sesshomaru's normally harsh gaze remained on the flustered intruder without any intention of interrupting.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Kilara rushed out the door; dropping everything she had carried. The woman didn't stop until she had reached her extravagant guest room. _I can't believe this; barging into the room while Lord Sesshomaru was bathing! I could've been kicked out of the castle, or even worse… killed. Why didn't I just knock instead of assuming it was empty? _These thoughts were all running through the girl's mind like crazy, and there didn't seem to be anything stopping her from passing out. Hands going sweaty and her legs growing weak, the lady sat on the nearby bed. Its pillows had a silk texture and were extremely soft.

With her heart still pounding in her chest, Kilara recalled the image she had seen. Sesshomaru lying against the rim of the bath with his eyes closed peacefully. Like for once in his life he hadn't a care or worry in the world. The psychic had never seen him look so peaceful while awake, and it could have been her imagination but she thought she saw him smile. It was a small, quick smile but a smile none the less. Could be he was relieved to not be followed around by anyone? Yea, that was probably it. A blush appeared once again on her face, revealing her feelings for him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for intruding," mumbled Kilara softly into her pillow. She wasn't saying this as if there was someone there, but as if it were to herself. To clarify that it was true, to prove to herself that she didn't peek at him on purpose. The young lady fell asleep moments later, unaware of the figure that loomed outside her door. A demon listening to everything the woman had said and grinned knowing this.

Morning dawned on the castle fairly quickly to its workers, and before you knew it the palace was swarmed with people going from room to room. Some cooked and cleaned, while others were assistants helping with the ball. Not a person in the place was unoccupied from house duties, well except for our lovely guests. In fact, Kilara was still sleepy soundly in her room.

Rin, already awake, and ready to start the day was walking with Diana to Kilara's chambers. "Will we have breakfast soon Diana?" The demon woman looked down at the girl, and replied "Yes, you all will have breakfast in our parlor." "Don't you have a dining room where we can eat? Surely with this many people you must have one?" They arrived at the door, and Diana entered the room. "Miss Ishikawa, it's time for breakfast. Please change and return to the parlor." The lady turned on her side and grumbled; refusing to get up.

Gently shaking the psychic, Diana said "You really should get up; if not for the food, then for this sweet little girl, who got all dressed up." This caught Kilara's attention, so she rose up off the bed and looked at Rin. "Aw, you look adorable Rin. Just wait until Sesshomaru sees how cute you look." Cute was an understatement. Rin was dressed in the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was pearl pink color, with the bottom half covered in various dark orange flowers. There was also a small blue sash tied at her waist, probably to make it look more grownup.

"Thanks. You should dress up to Kilara, there are some pretty dresses in there," the girl said while nudging her. Somehow, the woman knew that she was implying something. "I will, but are you both going to stay?" Diana shook her head, and led the psychic to her dresser. "If there isn't something in this, than there's nothing in the world that will suit your tastes," announced the demon maid while opening the drawers.

Instantly, various dresses were put into neat piles along the bed. Each of them had a unique style, color, and material. None of which didn't suit her body shape, skin color, or any other specifications. It almost seemed like they were made for only her. "They're gorgeous, but I can't wear something so extravagant for everyday." This only made Diana more determined and she insisted that Kilara chose one. "How about this one," questioned Rin while holding up a deep blue renaissance style dress. The neck line was modest but a flattering square shape, while the skirt showed off her slim waistline. Plus, with its shoulder length sleeves it would easily hide her scars. Diana, before Kilara could put a word in, snatched the dress and took her back to change.

Meanwhile Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and company were waiting downstairs in the parlor. "I wonder what is taking them so long mi' lord?" Yuuka tapped her long claws against the table and gazed out the window impatiently when the door opened. Unfortunately, instead of Kilara it was Miu Eri gracefully walking over to greet them. "Good morning Madame, did you sleep well?" With a neutral demeanor, Yuuka replied "I did thank you. Also, I'd like to ask if you knew what was taking Kilara and the rest so long." Miu hid her expression perfectly and said that she hadn't run across them. They gave the question no farther thought.

"Sorry for taking so long my lady." The now meek voice came from just outside the doorway, and had started to open said door. What came out was a group of young ladies, dressed in fine clothing. Of course this was no surprise to the demonesses, but the lord was secretly impressed. He hadn't given a thought to what they would wear while at the castle, but apparently he didn't have to. Everyone had done that for him. Little Rin looked especially cute and couldn't help but smile when she ran up to him. "Good morning my lord."

Patting the girls head, the demon replied "cute Rin." A faint blush appeared on the girls cheeks, and the others sat down. That's when Kilara noticed Miu staring at her intently; the woman glared back at her. "Something the matter Miss Ishikawa," questioned the demoness. The young lady managed to stop glaring to give a polite "it's nothing important." Sesshomaru glanced from Miu to Kilara and back, then finally rested his eyes on the physic. He noticed that she wasn't paying attention, but once she did turn to look at him, Kilara immediately blushed and looked away. This was an indication that she hadn't forgotten the bath incident.

Eventually, their food arrived and was placed on a small but inviting table. There were biscuits with jam, mixed fruit, eggs, bacon, and many other different courses. Drinks weren't limited either. Along with the typical spring water there was herbal tea, fruit mixes, and some sort of champagne for adults. Kilara didn't accept any of the champagne since it was against her beliefs. Miu thought this was strange and gave her a funny look; as if to imply she was childish. "Aren't any of you going to eat," questioned the little girl while biting into her biscuit. "I'm not hungry, and as I said before we don't think you'd like to see us eat." Jaken looked up from his plate nervously, and Kilara began to have second thoughts about eating.

About a half an hour later, their meal and discussion was ended. Yuuka gave a slight bow and returned to her party planning, while Diana ran to do a couple errands. But she did say that if they ever needed her to immediately come find her. Kilara agreed and said their goodbyes. "What are we going to do now?" Jaken scratched his head and looked up at the lady. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to the spa. I'm way overdue for a good bath." Rin giggled and grabbed his hand; leading him off to the baths. "I'll come find you later!" Now Sesshomaru and Kilara were left virtually alone.

"Where would you like to go," questioned the demon lord from out of the blue. The woman turned to face him and said she wasn't sure. "Do you recommend any place?" His only reply was a smirk and Sesshomaru started to walk off. Kilara took this as her cue to follow him.

Many rooms, turns, and exits later Sesshomaru stopped at a strange looking door. It appeared to have some sort of rose decoration carved into it, and the woman found this interesting. "Here we are," stated the demon. Leaning over, Kilara asked "where are we? I've never seen this room before." "Wait and see." The soft look in his eyes told her that she would be amazed at whatever was behind that door, and boy was she right.

"O my, it's…" But she stopped there speechless at the heaven she had entered. A magnificent garden inside the palace. Blue violets, red roses, yellow daises filled the ground. Chirping birds nested in tall trees, while dragonflies landed on the sides of the massive koi pond. Various chairs, tables, and pathways lined the place so it was easy to walk around. In its center, stood a white statue of a dancing couple smiling. The sky was clear and bright making the garden even more breathtaking. There was even a small cottage perked upon a small hill, it was like a private oasis in the middle of an ever busy castle.

"I thought you would like it. As a child, I spent a lot of my free time in the garden here. It helped me work on my studies and allowed me to have time by myself." Kilara tore her eyes away from the majestic scenery and looked at her lord. His face seemed unusually relaxed and his posture was overall less stiff. "Is that why you spent so much time alone after moving out; because you wanted some peace and quiet?" The question wasn't answered. _It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I think I finally understand the way you think. _"Well, this place is certainly a good place to read. Maybe I could snag my book and come back here." Kilara turned and was about to head back through the door, when a sudden hand touched her shoulder. "You must not tell anyone of this place." Obviously, the psychic was confused by this statement. Didn't everyone know it was here? Surely someone had to have seen the giant door leading to this paradise, right?

As if reading her thoughts, Sesshomaru spoke again. "I've created this place and no one else knows about it. I would appreciate it if you didn't let anyone in here unless I say so." Kilara understood, so she nodded back; silently accepting his request. She then stepped out the door and left the demon alone in his garden.

The woman had just reached the grand staircase when she heard footsteps behind her. Slowly, she turned and gazed at the figure behind her. "Miu, what do you want?" A sneer appeared on the demons face, as she walked closer to her questioner. "What do I want? I want to know where you and Sesshomaru have been all this time!" Kilara's stomach knotted for a moment, but just as soon as it knotted it came undone. "I don't need to explain anything to you. We were just looking around the palace." Sadly, this only made the scorned demoness angrier, and she grabbed Kilara's sleeve. "Don't act innocent; I know you guys were up to something. Now tell me!"

An all out fight had begun, both of the girls pulling hair and shoving each other into walls. There was screeching, shouting, and angry messages sent throughout the building in minutes. So naturally, a group of workers appeared trying to separate them. Even Diana had stopped her work and come to check on them. "You both stop this at once, you're causing a ruckus and our Madame will not stand for it." Jaken, when he arrived at the scene, also tried to stop them. This was no help because they were beyond help now; the only way to stop the fight was to break them apart.

"What in the world is going on here," came a strong female voice. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned towards there master. "Madame Yuuka," mumbled Kilara, embarrassed at the disturbance she had contributed to. Miu, noticing her opponents sudden stop, took the opportunity to smash her into the wall. But to Miu's misfortune the impact had caused the priceless jewel, she had brought over, to break. The crash was like a death sentence, and the jewel's pieces scattered on top of the two rival women.

***What will happen next I wonder? Only if you continue to read will you find out, and see I promised the violence would come back. Preview- A Troubling Feeling and Another Close Call.***


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"_Although I hide it, my love shows in my face so plainly that he asks me, are you thinking of something?"- The Red Robin Calls __**(From Same Source; not mine.)**_

**_*I don't own the songs used in this chapter. Kilara's song was by Lisa Kelly (celtic woman) called The Blessing, and Diana's violin melody was by Leo Perez called Blue Fantasy.*_**

Evening settled into the sky as Kilara came out of Yuuka's study alone. She was exhausted and mentally drained, and it showed on her face. The psychic had small bangs and dark circles under her eyes. It seemed only natural for this new stress to show on the young woman.

**Flashback:**

_"I'm terribly disappointed in you Kilara. After inviting you here, I expected no disturbances," announced Yuuka while tapping her claws. "I understand, and I promise I won't destroy anything else." The woman looked into the guilty person's eyes and replied, "I hope so because you only have three strikes before I kick you out. Now, I'm willing to drop this first incident as an accident, but I won't be so nice next time." Kilara nodded and walked out._

**End of Flashback.**

Just as the exhausted woman was about to turn in, a light cry sounded from Rin's room. It was such a quiet cry that Kilara almost turned away, but when she heard it again, the lady came inside. "Rin are you alright?" There was no answer, but there didn't have to be a verbal response. The little girl was clutching her pillow, and sweating wildly. At the least, Rin was having a nightmare.

Uncurling the girl's fingers, Kilara whispered "It will be okay Rin. I'll watch over you always." In response, the little girl smiled. To the psychic, Rin showed no signs of illness but she did seem to have some trouble sleeping. _Will a song help? There is a lullaby my mother used to sing for me and my sister... maybe it would help get her to sleep. _Two royal dog demons, one retelling the jewel incident, just happened to walk by as she started to sing.

**In the morning when you rise  
I bless the sun, I bless the skies****.  
I bless your lips, I bless your eyes  
My blessing goes with you.**

**In the nighttime when you sleep  
Oh I bless you while a watch I keep.  
As you lie in slumber deep  
My blessing goes with you.**

**This is my prayer for you.  
There for you, ever true.  
Each, every day for you.  
In everything you do…**

**And when you come to me  
And hold me close to you  
I bless you  
And you bless me, too.**

**When your weary heart is tired  
If the world would leave you uninspired  
When nothing more of love's desired  
My blessing goes with you.**

**When the storms of life are strong  
When you're wounded, when you don't belong.  
When you no longer hear my song  
My blessing goes with you.**

**This is my prayer for you  
There for you, ever true  
Each, every day for you  
In everything you do.**

**And when you come to me  
And hold me close to you  
I bless you  
And you bless me, too.  
I bless you  
And you bless me, too.**

Kilara's audience left without uttering another word, and our talented singer began making her way towards her room. But the lady was distracted by a strange feeling in her chest, not to mention the strange glow being given off by Zember. "What is it," questioned the woman, while holding up her pendant. "Sir, I detect a strange energy below the grand staircase." The lady nodded and headed towards the source.

"It can't be the jewel, can it?" Kilara walked over to the scattered remains, surprised to see that a couple of the shards were missing. _Why would only a couple be missing? Surely they would have swept up all the pieces instead of leaving it here? _Unfortunately, she didn't have time to question the fact any longer because Kilara noticed Sesshomaru at the top of the staircase; staring at her disapprovingly. "My lord I…" "Just get some sleep; there's nothing that can be done now." She was going to protest, but retreated when she saw Sesshomaru ignore her. It had been a long day for both of them.

_"No please let me go! Let me go!" An older gentleman grabbed the girl from behind and shouted, "It's too late; there's no point." The child burst into tears and tried to get away, but failed miserably. There is heat from the fire, people shouting for help, and the villagers rushing to put out the flames. People screams of agony and death with no hope of being rescued, but a faint cry can be heard the easiest to this one girl. "Sister help me, help me Kilara… Kilara, KILARA!" _

A troubled woman shot up in bed, covered in sweat. It had only been a dream, no a nightmare. She would ignore it though, even though her gut told her to pay attention; for it was only a dream and nothing more.

"Wake up miss. It's time to rise for breakfast," said Diana. Once again, Kilara didn't want to arise, but the maid wouldn't take any chances. She went over to the edge of the bed and grabbed the guest's ankles. "Diana what are you," sadly the girl was cut off by a harsh jerk on the maids part. She barely had time to realize what was going on, until Kilara found herself up in the air. Diana's demon strength was a not so subtle reminder of the place she was in, and how weak she seemed. "We got to go. I don't want you being kicked out, especially for something as stupid as sleeping in. Punctuality is important here miss." Kilara agreed and (once the maid set her down) changed into another one of her new outfits.

Breakfast was the same as usual and therefore went by quickly. Yuuka took the time to announce that the ball would be tomorrow night, so they should find their best clothes to where. Jaken, being unnaturally relaxed, seemed to agree with her. He to would have to dress up in new robes. Kilara wondered if she would be able to find something decent to wear. It seemed questionable, but if Diana would offer her assistance then it shouldn't be as much of a stress.

Setting off to find her friend, Kilara began to search. Ballroom? Nope. Kitchen? Nope. Library? Not a soul. It took almost a half an hour before something caught her attention. A stunning violin composition was coming from one of the nearby rooms. When Kilara peered inside the room she saw something just as stunning; Diana out of her uniform and dressed to her own liking. With her gorgeous sliver hair spilling out over her shoulders and wearing a figure flattering beige dress. Even the natural surroundings seemed to contribute to her beauty; the sun hitting her in just the right places. Her music was inspiring, uplifting, and in a way sad. The piece was as undeniably beautiful as its composer. Kilara bet that Diana could easily beat Miu in both looks and talent.

"Diana your playing is awe inspiring." It seemed that the maid had been so absorbed in her playing that she didn't even notice she was being watched. Kilara could relate. "Really, you like it?" Diana seemed surprised that she was being complimented, and the psychic found this a little more than odd. "Why? Did you think your composition was bad," replied Kilara stepping closer to the demoness. Diana sat down her violin and began to explain. "Well, Yuuka doesn't encourage my playing since I wasn't hired to be a musician. She said that I could only play in my spare time because if I didn't I would get to distracted from work." The psychic could understand where Yuuka was coming from, but didn't think it was right that no one had made an effort to comment on the demon's playing.

Changing the subject, Kilara mentioned the ball and her dilemma. "Do you think that you would have enough time to help me?" Diana smiled and said, "After your compliment how could I refuse? Not to mention it's my job to help you remember." They both laughed a little and proceeded to the baths for some much needed relaxation.

After crossing a couple rooms and ignoring Miu's comments when they ran into her, Kilara and Diana finally made themselves comfortable. "How come you aren't taking off your gloves," questioned the demoness, already soaking in the bath. The young woman already knew this would come up and gave a simple answer. "I have scars on my arms that I don't like showing to people." Unlike the other worker girls, Diana accepted her answer and didn't press on with any unnecessary questions.

They both talked incessantly (on various subjects) until Kilara asked where Rin was. The maid, about to exit the bath, turned back to look at her. "Rin has been with her dear Sesshomaru and Jaken most of the day. I would be surprised if she had already begun looking for you at such an early hour." She nodded and Diana began to change. "As for the ball, are you going to perform?" Our psychic had mentioned to the maid about her singing and Diana was eager to hear her. "I don't think so, but I'd love it if you would play the violin for everyone." This comment made the demoness blush but she didn't say another word about the subject. Both of them exited, fully clothed, and headed to the parlor for lunch.

Once the parlor came into view, Diana heard a sudden call from behind. It was another demon made rushing over to the two maidens. She seemed extremely pale and wide eyed with news. Judging by the ringlets in her hair, Kilara recognized the demon as the maid who had asked her to join in there bath earlier. "What is it Vera," question Diana, while laying a hand on the gasping woman's shoulder. "You both must come immediately; we are being attacked." Her words ran over in Kilara's mind continuously while time itself stood still. The only thing she could feel was the sensation of spiritual activity, energy from the deepest depths of the underworld.

(**Hope everyone had a merry christmas; I know I did! Thanks for reading and I definity recommend looking up the songs. Type there names in youtube and listen to the magic.)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"_The colored leaves have hidden the paths on the autumn mountain. How can I find my girl, wandering on ways I do not know?"- The Red Robin Calls_ **(from same source; not mine.)**

"_There's only one type of spiritual creature that can create such an enormous amount of energy in such a short amount of time. If I'm correct, no dog demon will be able to track its movement, scent, or anything else," _thought Kilara, while trying to catch up with the demon women. They were extremely fast, and in all the excitement both of them had forgotten there guest. It was typical.

Meanwhile on a flying buttress (part of the roof), Sesshomaru and other castle guards were attempting to attack their invaders. "I can't get a reading on them," shouted one of the older guards. Yuuka walked over toward her son and gave him a look that said "this is bad". His look said "I know." Rin and Jaken hid behind Ah-Un, who had broken out of his stable, to defend them. Their exchanged looks were interrupted by another guard. "Madame, we can't attack them properly if we can't target them. They have no scent, no appearance, nothing at all…" She took a good look at her surroundings, and was surprised to see that nothing had been seriously damaged, yet. Only a few minor scraps and bruises were visible. Unfortunately, Yuuka was about to be very wrong.

A nearby explosion sat part of the east wing in shambles. Rin, out of terror, screamed. Dust, dirt, and ruble lay all around the guards. There was a lot of coughing, and gagging between breaths. "What do we do my lady?" The voice sounded weak and annoyed at the same time. Sesshomaru looked around for a clue, when one of his swords began to pulsate. "Tenseiga…" _What could you do my sword? Do you know something I don't?_

Footsteps could be heard from behind and everyone turned, expecting it to be their enemy revealing itself. But they were wrong when they picked up a familiar human scent. "Kilara, go and take Rin back to the shelter downstairs," stated Yuuka. The psychic ignored her and ran right past. Zember flashed dark blue, warning onlookers to back up.

"Get Set." Kilara mumbled an "okay," as a burst of electric sparks surrounded her. She started rising off the ground a few feet before speaking. "Mighty Zember set up!" "Set up." Kilara twirled around a few times, gradually losing pieces of her gown. Like always, a layer of clothing covered her as she through her necklace up in the air. Zember's core form automatically, while the other parts assembled themselves one after another; giving off major bolts of energy. "Barrier Jacket: Sonic Form," commanded the weapon. Kilara swung him in front of her and the green base of her outfit magically appeared. Next was Kilara's brownish corset and gloves. A memorable violet with white flowered skirt gracefully returned to it's master's body, as well as her tan boots.

"Group 2- Kilara Ishikawa and Zember, ready," declared the psychic, to no one in particular. Sesshomaru grinned at the sight, while the rest of the demons stood awestruck. "What the," "Who is she," and the ever popular "why is" comments filled the area as expected. Kilara paid them no mind and told her scythe, "Zember energy load." The blue swirls appeared for only a couple moments before she aimed her weapon. "Loading complete; four demons present sir." Yuuka and the general audience believed that it was talking about them, when in fact it was talking about their attackers.

Kilara scanned the clouds, then turned back to face Sesshomaru's mother. "Madame please take Rin back inside. I'll help your troops fight in the mean time." The dog demoness was about to protest but stopped when a sharp object cut her sons arm. It was a small scratch but enough to convince her to let the guards take the girl to safety.

After Rin was safe downstairs, all the demon fighters lined up behind their masters. Kilara was in front of them with her scythe. "Order," questioned Zember mechanically. She made a face at him, not a mean one, but one as if she was communicating something beyond words. He flashed blue again and said, "Neutron Lancer." Silence befell them. Sesshomaru was watching Kilara intently and was confused when she made an all two recognizable expression. One he knew very well. It was an expression of dominance and self pride.

With one quick flash Zember announced his attack, and created a blast so powerful it revealed all of the disgusting demons at once. They looked nothing like anyone pictured. "_They aren't natural; they are something completely unrecognizable to me. A creature from beyond the deepest depths of the underworld," _thought the demon seemed impressed with the woman, but they didn't have time to show it yet. All the demons were ripping their enemies to shreds. So it was only a few short moments before only one remained.

Snarls, growls, and other various noises uttered from the guards as Kilara cornered the fowl spirit. With a swing of her weapon, static energy erupted from the ground itself. Bits and pieces of ruble came up from the roof top, as if being pulled apart. "Sealing Form Commencing," uttered Zember while the top transformed into a device that the dog demon had never seen before. Kilara twirled him a couple times before giving her order. "Capture it." Zember realizing his master's intent began to assemble a ball of energy, presumably from all she had collected earlier. The psychic swung him back over her head and hit the ground. This, in turn, sent the energy ball plowing itself under the ground to hit the target. Needless to say that there was far more than enough screaming from its recipient.

"Sir," questioned the scythe. "Restless energy… spiritual demon number 12. Seal." Zember agreed and the sky above them darkened. A type of vortex opened and lightening bolts went sent raining down onto the demon, paralyzing him. Finally, a blast equally powerful came from the heavens demolishing the entity. Only a pile of dust and a small glowing orb remained. Kilara walked over to it and lifted Zember toward the energy. The weapon absorbed the orb and announced its capture. Steam was released from the scythe as it returned to its normal form. Everyone in the crowd remained silent for Kilara had impressed them all, even Yuuka.

For the rest of the day people couldn't stop ogling about the mortal who had stopped the attack on their castle. Everywhere they went it was "Kilara this" and "Kilara that." Madame Yuuka, being grateful, allowed the woman to dine whenever her hearts content. And that wasn't all, she even allowed her the privilege to take private baths regardless of the people who were already there, and filled her closet with even finer gowns. Kilara had insisted that she didn't go through with all these privileges but there was no changing the madam's mind.

Eventually though, the psychic had some quiet time and headed down to the library. It was dark out so she lit the fireplace and pulled back the window's curtains. There was a full moon and a dozen stars illuminating the sky. Kilara took a minute to admire its beauty and then returned to her favorite armchair.

Taking out Inoue's book she began to read. Kilara found the storyline very intriguing but what she liked best was its poems. They seemed to speak with such depth and emotion that she couldn't help but try to remember them by heart. Probably the one that caught her eye the most was the one on her current page, number one hundred and twenty three. "Involuntary, I may live on in the passing world. Never forgetting this midnight moon." Kilara had said it aloud without realizing it, and therefore revealed a visitor near the doorway.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing up?" The dog demon ignored her question but walked closer. His eyes darted from Kilara to her book. "What are you reading?" It was a simple question so she gave him a simple answer. Sesshomaru, in turn, asked another question. "What is it about?" Kilara replied, "I don't think you'd like it, but… it's about a girl who finds an injured robin and takes care of him. Once he's healed, he reveals himself to be a demon that's on the run from evil sorcerers." The woman looked up at her questioner, blushed, and turned to look at her book. "She ends up running with him from these guys and getting into a lot of trouble. That's all I know so far." Sesshomaru seemed to be satisfied with her explanation and sat down in an identical chair. He said nothing and turned his gaze onto the fire. The way his eye's light up made Kilara uneasy but in a good way.

Trying to regain his attention, Kilara asked him if he had spent a lot of time in the library. Sesshomaru, his eyes still on the fire, answered "As a child I took a lot of books out of here for my studies. Reading for entertainment was something I never had time for because I was so busy. Rarely have I read something without being told to." The woman noticed that his shoulders tensed at the words "being told to." Her eyes grew soft but she returned to her book, eager to resume the story.

It was almost midnight when Sesshomaru took his eyes off the dimming fire. He turned to look at Kilara, only to find her asleep (her book hugged against her chest). Bending over, the dog demon noticed that she had almost completed the books content. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel the slightest bit happy for her, since she seemed so fascinated with the story. He picked her up gently and carried her up to her room. The demon pulled back the bed's covers slightly and put her down; not forgetting to pull them back. "Goodnight," was all he said before kissing her forehead. Sesshomaru lingered there for a minute, not wanting to pull back, but forced himself to leave her.

Morning arrived same as usual, but for once Kilara awoke on time. Not that she hadn't intended to get up by herself, but a pain in her chest helped her. Clutching her sheets, the psychic gritted her teeth. "Why does this keep happening to me? What could I have done to receive this awful thing?" Fortunately for Kilara, something on her nightstand distracted her. A stack of novels from the library were there, but she hadn't grabbed any. Could Sesshomaru have put them there? She didn't have time to figure it out though because Rin's voice interrupted her.

"Kilara, look a baby's here!" Immediately the lady threw on a clean dress, courtesy of Yuuka, and came downstairs. What she found was the Madame, Diana, and the gang huddled around a couple and their baby. "Oh here she comes now," announced Yuuka happily. The demon woman smiled at her, and said "I can't thank you enough for what you've done miss."

Confused, Kilara asked what she was talking about. Diana jumped in the conversation and explained the situation. "These demons are my aunt and uncle. They were traveling here for the ball, but mostly to show off there new baby." She took a second to glance down at the covered infant, and then continued speaking. "Anyway, both of them were delayed when those monsters attacked us yesterday. I told them about how you defeated them, and they couldn't wait to meet you. After all, they couldn't have come today if you hadn't saved the day." She blushed slightly but mentioned that she didn't do it alone. Yuuka grinned at her modesty.

Changing the subject, Rin asked what the baby's name was. The proud father told them that his name was Asphalt. "Can we see the little guy," questioned the demoness. Rena, the mother, smiled and uncovered his face. Asphalt was a little pale but never the less the cutest little demon you would ever see. With his curly little hairs, bright amber eyes, and tiny little face (and hand) markings the boy would be a ogled by everyone in the palace. "He's so… cute," said Kilara, in an almost surprised way. She had never given a thought to how a full demon baby would look or behave. Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Kilara's eyes as she eyed the infant. His mother took this into account and was sure that this knowledge would come in handy.

**(Another chapter is up; I'm really butt kickin it this week. Hope you enjoyed it and please review in detail. Preview- The Mortal, The Ball, and the Fight? Kilara's Inner Demon Unleashed.)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"_Autumn has come invisibly. Only the wind's voice is ominous,"- The Red Robin Calls _**(same source; not mine).**

Once there new guests were settled in, everyone returned to the parlor for breakfast. It was a lot less awkward with Miu away. Kilara pondered this but couldn't find an explanation. After all, Miu had always taken any chance she could get to spend time with Sesshomaru. Diana noticed her questioning face and decided to tell her after they had finished eating.

Outside the doorway, Kilara asked her question. "So, why isn't she here Diana?" The demon maid was reluctant to speak of the subject with her master so close by. She waited until Yuuka had left for her chambers to answer. "I'm afraid that something awful has happened to her." Kilara lifted an eyebrow; questioning her answer. Diana took the lady by the shoulders and said dramatically, "She's still picking out her evening gown!" A sigh of odd relief overcame our beloved heroine.

"How long has she been going at this?" Laughing, Diana replied "for about three hours now. Miu has gone through just about every dress in the palace; it's like she's obsessed." Kilara giggled slightly, picturing the 'o so delightful' demoness throwing a fit; trying to find the perfect outfit. However, this was only shortly amusing because Kilara just remember that she had yet to choose a dress.

One dramatic running sequence later…

"Okay we need go through everything to find your perfect gown, Kilara." Diana, who was standing right beside the door, turned towards the massive dresser. Her, suddenly stressed client, was already rummaging through various outfits. "Um, wouldn't be better if we sorted them," questioned the maid while eyeing the displaced dresses. "Probably, but we only have until tonight to pick one, and considering I haven't worn many of these, it will be difficult." Smiling confidently, Diana strode over towards the girl. "Don't worry about a thing Kilara; I've got you covered. We will find the absolute best for you." Of course the mortal had some issues with fit and sleeves, but that (according to her helper) would cease to be an issue.

About a half an hour later, the room was still a mess and the pair of women had yet to find a suitable gown. It was either one problem or anther, and they just couldn't agree. Diana wanted Kilara to feel like the belle of the ball, while our psychic on the other hand, wanted to blend in with everyone else. "But that's the point Kilara; everyone else will be all dressed up. If you wear a gown that plain you'll stand out even more. Besides, wouldn't it be great to wear something overtly dazzling?" The lady was about to defend her side of the debate when Rin appeared outside the door.

"Are you both stilling trying to find a dress," questioned Rin accusingly. Both of the ladies stopped what they were doing and turned toward the girl. "Yes, we are. Kilara is just so picky about what she wears," said Diana pointing to the guilty mortal. Rin, being a clever girl, knew that even before getting an answer. "Is that your dress," questioned the raven haired woman. "What this? Yea, I really liked it. Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will?" Neither of them had to guess if he would approve, they knew he would. Rin's dress was a deep ivory color with a red bow in back. The sleeves were elbow length, and there were ruffles from the torso to her midsection. In place of her little hair band, there was a satin bow; identical to her dress. Rin had very good taste.

"You my dear are staying. We could use your style expertise," pronounced Diana while ushering the little girl into the room. A giggle was uttered and Rin sat her dress down onto Kilara's bed. "First, we need to determine which ones are unquestionably out. Then we need to find out which are our top three." Both the older women nodded in agreement and all three of them started sorting through the piles of dresses. This would take a while.

About twenty minutes before the ball, everyone had decided on their choice of evening wear. Rin and Diana had both changed into there outfits, and were waiting for Kilara to finish up. "How much longer is she going to be?" The maid sighed and told Rin she could leave and that they would meet up later. Surprisingly, the girl left without any questions. Apparently she knew how important it was for Kilara to make a good impression, and that the psychic was nervous.

"Could you hand me my dress Diana?" Our heroine was in the restroom, drying off, since she had just finished a late bath. "Are you sure about your choice; I mean it's kind of plain." Kilara told her that it was fine, but the demoness just didn't approve. I mean it was all so boring. There was hardly any details that made it stand out and the color was of a pale pumpkin. Diana would trip down the stairs before letting Kilara walk around at the biggest party of the year in that gown. "Is there something wrong," questioned the mortal woman. "No, nothing is wrong miss."

Yet, there would be something wrong when Kilara returned from the restroom. The room was completely empty. No one was there and more importantly, her dress wasn't there. "Where could it be," questioned Kilara while checking everything in sight. It was in vain though, everything was gone… except for one item of clothing; lying on dresser. A stunning gown, that the psychic distinctly remembered Diana picking out. Obviously this was a setup, so Kilara wouldn't wear her choice of clothing. "I guess this will have to do." Not that she had much of a choice now, unless she wanted to go to the party undressed. That wasn't even close to a possibility for her, or anyone else.

Just next to the ballroom entrance, Madame Yuuka and the gang were waiting for Kilara to make her appearance. Unfortunately, they were supposed to have entered already and all there guests were inside. "She is taking to long Diana." "I know, but I promise she'll get her in just a minute," replied the nervous demoness. Sesshomaru could tell his mother wouldn't be happy if her guests weren't being entertained, so he decided to intervene. "It's alright. You guys go on ahead and I'll wait for her." They all left immediately, well Jaken had to be dragged but that's a different matter.

"_Why is Kilara taking so long to change? I know she wants to make a good impression, but being punctual would help more than actual dress," _thought the dog demon. Looking down at his own outfit, Sesshomaru tried to comprehend what people would think of his appearance. A dark silver kimono (top) with tiny white flowers, on its edges, and the same flowing pants he always wore. His normal shoes were replaced with tan dress boots, which were preferred for dancing. Both his hair and fur were brushed so that it shined even more than before. Lord Sesshomaru thought he looked fine for his mother's ball and couldn't understand the mortal woman's means.

"I'm sorry for being so improper my lord. My original dress disappeared and I had to find another one," apologized Kilara. The dog demon turned his gaze upon the woman, already prepared to scold, but found himself unable to speak. If Kilara had been stunning when she entered the beauty contest, then right now she was far beyond breathtaking. Her hair was the same as usual, minus the few tangles, and she had on a minimal amount of makeup; nothing but some rosy lipstick and a little black eye shadow. Kilara's dress is what first drew his eye though. It had multiple layers of delicate silk and lace, and consisted of a few different colors (brown, white, and cream), with the white being the top layer. There were only spaghetti straps for sleeves, but there were white cuffs covering her scars. Zember, freshly polished, was hanging about her neck same as always. Lord Sesshomaru, his senses suddenly heightened, detected the faint scent of lavender. The dog demon decided that she was not only too beautiful for words to describe, but also to appealing in general.

Already blushing under the demon's gaze, Kilara thought that she would just get out what she wanted to say. "If I may say my lord, you look very handsome tonight. I only hope I am suitable to be accompanying you." Unable to speak, Sesshomaru nodded. His throat was still dry. That's when he also realized that his legs were going weak on him. If the demon didn't do something soon it would only be a matter of time before she noticed his nervousness. "Kilara," choked out Sesshomaru. "You're indecent, so please change." The psychic was shocked at his response. When she had put on Diana's choice, despite what she had said earlier, Kilara thought that she looked nice. How could he say such a thing? "Why, I thought this was fine?" Lord Sesshomaru insisted once more that she change, but Kilara came back with a comment of her own. "How is this indecent? I saw many female demons dress like this; some were way flashier than mine."

She had a point; a lot of the workers or guests gowns were more revealing. Plus, they wore a lot of jewelry and heavy makeup. Kilara was right on the money. "If you can give me one good reason why I should change, then I will." Sesshomaru thought for a moment, but couldn't think of one that didn't involve him embarrassing himself. _"You're too appealing, too entrancing for me to treat you the same. If you remain like this, I don't know how to contain myself or my feelings; so I beg of you to cover up." _ All of these thoughts were basically saying one thing: that he felt weak and exposed in front of her. "Okay, we'll compromise." Kilara walked over to one of there closets and grabbed an abandoned gray cloak. She swiftly buttoned it around her neck; it covered her shoulders, back, and some of her arm. "How's this? Any better?" Sesshomaru's legs stopped shaking but he still felt an intense compulsion to pull her close. "It will do." He had been defeated by an evening gown.

Finally inside the ballroom, Kilara and Sesshomaru stopped at the beginning of the staircase, so they could be announced. "Her name sir," questioned the guard. The demon lord told him, while our heroine saw two flashy girls walk by. They were giggling at Sesshomaru. Once the demon finished, an attendant asked if he could take Kilara's cloak. "Yes, thank you," replied Kilara after recalling the overly flashing girls. Lord Sesshomaru winced as the cloak was put away.

After some making some small talk with a Yuuka, Diana called Kilara over behind a huge pillar. "What is it?" The maid was wearing a flattering gown, peach colored, with a type of renaissance style sleeves. It was a very beautiful look on the demoness. "Well, I noticed my violin and the piano are set up along with the orchestra and I thought that we agree I wasn't going to play," whispered Diana. Kilara grabbed one of the demoness's hands and said, "You made me wear this dress, so you're going to play." Diana tried to convince her to reconsider and insisted that replacing her dress was done with good intentions. Kilara wasn't going to give in.

Suddenly, the orchestra's conductor took the stand. "Anyone wishing to dance please take your places." People flocked towards the floor with their partners, eager to dance. Kilara quickly looked around to see where Miu was, but again there was no sign of her. It seemed that the night had at least a slim chance of being peaceful.

Looking across the room, Sesshomaru noticed Kilara staring at him. To the demon, it was pretty obvious she wanted to dance with him. Sadly, he didn't want to dance because of two main reasons. One, he hadn't done such an activity in years, and two: he didn't have his left arm to lead her. But, this didn't stop Kilara from making her way through the crowd towards him.

With his ever observing mother above, Sesshomaru couldn't help but worry. His mother had always tried to get him to dance with young ladies when he was younger, and it would only mean that Yuuka wouldn't try to stop her. "Won't you dance with me?" Lord Sesshomaru tried extremely hard to avoid her eyes; for he could tell that looking into them would surely spell his doom. "No, I can't." Kilara noticed his gaze on something else, but didn't take offense to it. By now, she was used to his stubbornness. "Please. I'm sure you'll do fine even without your left arm." Sesshomaru turned back towards her, somewhat shocked, and fell into Kilara's trap. His hand was now in hers, as she dragged him into the center of the ballroom.

Still being dragged, Sesshomaru asked if they had to do this. "It'll be fun, just wait and see." Unfortunately, Kilara stopped unexpectedly and Sesshomaru stumbled into her (his only hand gripping her arm). _Great, it's only been a couple seconds out here and I've already stumbled._ The psychic seemed to be unconcerned with his error and put his right hand in hers. Sesshomaru gulped when he realized that she had to touch his waist. It was embarrassing for a male not being able to lead the waltz.

At first the dance was just a simple left and right motion, that wasn't a problem. But when the pace got faster, Sesshomaru stumbled again; this time almost knocking her over. Kilara paid no attention to his error, and simple repositioned his hand. They managed to twirl twice before Sesshomaru made an attempt to leave. "No wait," uttered Kilara while pulling him back towards her. The dog demon sighed and took her hand once more. She performed a couple of small turns towards him and then they returned to the basic left/right motion. "See, you're getting it." Sesshomaru grinned to himself, but his happiness didn't last long because another couple dancing ran bumped into them. "Hey watch it," said the older gentleman, without realizing who he was talking too. A tiny growl was heard from the demon lord, and the other dancer sweat dropped. Kilara pulled Sesshomaru back, and forced him to look at her. A nice smile was all it took before he forgot about his anger.

Only holding his left hand, Kilara and Sesshomaru began dancing again. This time they were side stepping one another twice, before twirling around. Lord Sesshomaru did this perfectly and felt confident once again. In turn, Kilara was surprised when he began leading in the final steps. Their side step square ended flawlessly, with two added spins, and no farther mistakes. Sesshomaru's mother stood mouth a gap, amazed at what Kilara had been able to do.

Just as Madame Yuuka was about to praise the fine pair, the orchestra director made another announcement. "Okay everyone, sorry to interrupt but I would like to introduce to you a new performer. Miss Diana please take your position on the stage." Polite applause was heard, as the maid took her spot. Yuuka took a moment to look at the musician before sending an angry look at Kilara. The young woman backed away slightly behind a distressed demon lord.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy my composition." Diana gave a nod to the pianist and the music started. It was a beautiful and whimsical piece that instantly began to capture its audience. All the dancers had stopped dead beat just to take in the lovely melody. But fortunately for our lovely violinist the song took on an even greater sound when she started to play. The grace, strength, and emotion that demons 'were not' supposed to show was suddenly revealed in her majestic playing. If for only a moment the entire earth seemed to be still for such a perfect, meaningful piece of music.

Utter silence filled the room as the composition ended, and Diana began to think that they had hated it. Thankfully, she couldn't have been more wrong, for the cheers were unbelievable. "Fantastic job Diana," shouted Rin, over the crowds. Just a few tears fell down the demoness's cheek before she came running into Kilara's arms. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Miss, I really don't know how to thank you. There was no way in the underworld I would have done this if it wasn't for you."

Struggling for air, the psychic replied "It's no big deal Diana, and I appreciate your thanks but…" "But what," questioned the now confused maid? "You're crushing my lungs." She was right. Her face was starting to turn blue. "Oops sorry." Jaken chuckled, while Yuuka came up to them. "I must say Diana you were quite good, and I hope you can forgive me for being so harsh on you all these years." There was a slight blush on Diana's face, but never the less she was thankful. "Oh, and Kilara I would like to speak to you tomorrow morning if you don't mind. We are overdue for a nice chat, and after tonight you deserve some sort of respect." "No, that's fine Madame." Both of them smiled, or at least they did for a moment.

"What an interesting performance Diana." Kilara flinched. Miu had turned up after all. "Thanks… I think," replied the maid awkwardly. Obviously Miu wasn't the type of person who compliments the help or anyone else for that matter. "Sesshomaru may I say that you look very handsome this evening; I only wish your date was as appealing." Kilara's clutched her fists together, as a visible sign of disapproval. "That reminds me, did the sewer make a mistake on your dress or did they make it too small? I would hate to have to walk around in an unbecoming gown." Miu hid the meaning of this comment to the general public, but everyone else knew it was an insult. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't harass my guest any longer," warned Yuuka. "Well, maybe if she wasn't mutated I wouldn't have any reason too."

A threatening, almost inhuman, growl was heard amongst the crowd. Our psychic had fallen onto her knees and clutched the rim of her dress in pain. Kilara's eyes had become red and light demon marks became visible on her body; which was visibly shaking. When she started to rise, Rin tried to come over to her, but Yuuka pulled her back protectively. "I have an idea Miu. How about I rip open your throat," shouted Kilara, lunging toward her insulter. Miu backed up, supposedly shocked, as a group of demons grabbed Kilara by the arms to hold her back. Yuuka was surprised that it took more than one of them to keep the woman still.

For a couple minutes, the raven haired woman struggled without any signs of exhaustion. Sesshomaru was about to give up hope that a guard wouldn't have to knock her out, just to get her to settle down. Fortunately for them, Zember flashed in the nick of time. Tiny blue sparks of energy were sent throughout Kilara's body, and before long she collapsed. The red light that seemed to come from within her had vanished.

**(Did you like this chapter? I hoped so, it took forever to finish. Please review and thanks again. Preview- Growing Apart. It can't be Sesshomaru?!)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

***Please Note- The following song isn't mine completely. It's my own version of a song by Tanaka Rie called Fields of Hope. I worked very hard on it, so please comment.*  
**

"_Will he always love me? I cannot read his heart. This morning my thoughts are as disordered as my black hair,"- The Red Robin Calls __**(same source; not mine).**_

Morning arrived sharply and Kilara headed down to Yuuka's parlor to speak with her. "You may come in child." She did as instructed and took a seat in front of the demoness. "Madame, you said you wanted to see me about something?" Tapping her claws against the wood, Yuuka replied "Yes. Your behavior was extremely inappropriate last night and I wanted to let you know that this counts as another strike against you." Kilara sat in shock and was about to speak when she was interrupted. "Miu has also been accounted for her disgraceful behavior, so don't even think about saying that I'm not fair. May I also remind you that you only need two more strikes to get thrown out?" There was a bit of satisfaction from the psychic, knowing that Miu had been punished, but the mood was still foul.

"Of course, not all your behavior was bad. You, Kilara, did something that I thought no one could do!" "And what was that?" Smiling, Yuuka exclaimed "You got my son, who never dances, to do a waltz!" At this the mortal couldn't help but chuckle. "He's never danced before?" "Not since he was a little boy. Most people wouldn't believe that there was a time Sesshomaru acted childish." Kilara had to admit it was hard picture to visualize. "Anyway, I wanted to say that overall you have done a good job. I've had no complaints so far, so keep it up. Oh and I still have a couple of questions for you." Our heroine nodded and said that it was okay to ask. "Last time, I asked you about where you came from, but this time I wish to know more about your parents." With a questionable look on her face, Kilara replied "Isn't that basically the same question?" Yuuka grinned at her. "I suppose it is. Well then, let's change the subject to future matters. Are you absolutely sure you won't have a child of your own?"

"Why do you keep asking me that," questioned the mortal in a weak voice. Yuuka sighed and told her it was because they would need an heir eventually. She also said that it was bound to happen, so there was no way she could overlook it. "So you're saying that any woman who is able bodied _has _to automatically have a child?" "Well, only if they have someone to have the child with. You, Kilara, have someone. Besides isn't that what your parents would want; for you to continue their legacy?" A scowl was now painted on Kilara's face. _How could she keep insisting this? She can't think that a woman's only job is to be a bearer of children right? After all, she's always so independent and studious…how could Yuuka be such a hypocrite?! _

Meanwhile, Lord Sesshomaru and the gang were making there way down the hall. "Mi' lord what is next on the agenda," questioned Jaken. Rin, keeping close to the demon lord, also wondered what to do next. The ball was over so… what do they do now? Fortunately for the dog demon, he didn't have time to answer this question. Kilara came bursting through the parlor door in tears. Her face red and eyes puffy, she wasn't a pretty sight to see. "Lady Kilara what's wrong," questioned Rin with a worried look on her face. Jaken wore a puzzled expression but made no move to follow. Sesshomaru wanted to follow her, but found himself unable to move. Why couldn't he bring himself to run after her? Why couldn't he rush to her side? It made no sense to him, nor to anyone else.

Kilara, now safely inside her room, lay crying against her pillow. Everything always had to fall apart. Why did she always have to suffer? Yuuka's words had stung and still rung in her ears painfully.

**Flashback:**

_"They would have never forced me to have a child," screamed the outraged woman. Yuuka yelled back saying, "So they want you to die alone, is that it?" Kilara slammed her fist into the table and replied, "No. I won't die alone, not ever!" "What are you afraid of? Do you think it's unfair for Sesshomaru to settle with a half demon baby? Is that why you won't have one because you think it's cheating him from what he could've had?" Tears falling down her cheeks, Kilara yelled "You don't have to worry about what kind of child he has because I will __**never **__be it's mother! Let him wait about forty years and when I die he can find someone else!" Yuuka stood silently while Kilara runs out the door. That was another strike to add onto the psychic's total._

**End of Flashback.**

Before long evening had surfaced and there wasn't a single knock on Kilara's door. Diana had told everyone to stay away; that she needed her space. Rin had insisted on coming in, but it was too late. The psychic had fallen asleep and now resided in her dream world.

_In a quaint home, resting on a hill, there lived a family. One mother, one father, and two daughters who were happy with their lives. They had been busy all day with various activities, and were ready to rest. The older daughter however wasn't ready to go to bed, and had decided to draw (with the help of candlelight). She was very well mannered though and was doing her best not to wake anyone. Of course the eight year old was noticed by a family member, her loving father. _

_"What are you doing," he questioned in a gentle voice. "I'm drawing a picture of this wedding dress I saw today. The bride was so happy and dreamy in her gown." Smiling, he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You'll make a beautiful bride one day Kilara, but I wonder… who will be standing beside you?" "What do you mean daddy," said the girl in an all to innocent voice. "I mean, who will be the groom of course." Putting down her brush, Kilara replied "Oh, I forgot about him. I guess I have to wait and see. How will I know if he's the one for me?" A certain, loving sparkle appeared in her father's eyes, as he regarded the nature of Kilara's words. "Not to worry my dear, you'll know when you meet him." "Oh really, you think I'll meet prince charming?" With a light smile, Kodak declared "Yes, I know you will someday." _

Awakening on her bed, Kilara wiped away the few tears left on her face. It was late at night and the rest of the staff had gone off to bed. Everything was silent and the full moon was shining brightly in the sky. She had been cooped up in her room all day; the psychic thought it would be good to get some fresh air.

Changing out of her everyday wear and into a layered, plum nightgown, Kilara headed downstairs. There was no one around, so it was easy to make her way towards Sesshomaru's secret garden. _I got in without waking anyone up, _thought the mortal happily. Now she could relax and enjoy the beauty of the flowers around her.

Walking to the very back of the paradise, Kilara took a moment to observe. Hundreds of lilies, pansies, and violets glowing miraculously under the twilight. The fountain water sparkled clear as day, and everything managed to seem to surreal. Even fireflies looks like some otherworldly creatures in this place. Inspiration for her music seemed to come from everywhere, and the woman couldn't help but sing again.

**Beneath the darkened skies,**

**You lie sleeping all alone.**

**A prayer is whispered**

**And you shed a tear.**

**Believe it or not there are people worse off than you,**

**Just look around, you'll see someone.**

**Wishing for a bright future.**

**A smiling face sometimes seems so very far away.**

(Enter Sesshomaru's inquisitive self…)

**After countless perils and dangers,**

**your injured soul screams out please save me.**

**I've made it so far, and yet earned so little.**

**On one shining morning **

**the future will look bright.**

**You may not believe it yet,**

**So I'll believe for all.**

**Fields of Hope.**

(Yuuka's awakens and listens to the haunting music; never leaving her room)

**When we are born,**

**We're automatically judged by others.**

**Growing up in such a hostile world, we strive to find our purpose.**

**Searching from dawn to dusk for such a troublous thing;**

**Determined not to lose sight of our goal.**

**It can be difficult,**

**But it's alright as long as you have faith.**

**On one shining morning,**

**We'll find our place in the world.**

**The place we've been searching for…**

**Within my simple heart,**

**I know that I want to keep you warm.**

**You're so dear to me and still so frivolous.**

**In the matter of moments you'll be there.**

**Fields of Hope.**

**So dear and so frivolous-**

**The field of dreams,**

**Fields of Hope.**

**Fields of Hope.**

Two or three more tears rolled down her cheeks, as Sesshomaru walked over toward Kilara. There was no recognizable expression on his face, but when our singer turned around it was easy to see hers. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, but please just go. I don't feel like talking okay." Lord Sesshomaru said nothing and kissed her hand. This normally would have made the girl blush, but she was to upset to take notice. "I heard about what happened and…" Kilara moved her hand and stepped back in terror. He had heard about it… Yuuka had told him. She had told Sesshomaru about their 'conversation' earlier, which means that he would try to take about it to her. Was this another nightmare? Surely this couldn't have happened in real life, right? Then again, she never had very much good luck so… yea this wasn't a dream.

"Sesshomaru, I stick with what I said and I'm not changing my mind. So there's no use trying to convince me otherwise. I will not have a child by you or anyone else." Right then and there the dog demon stood gape mouthed, in complete disbelief of the words she uttered. His mother had never mentioned anything of the sort. She had never even come close to "that" subject. All the demon lord could do was stare, and Kilara (not knowing otherwise) thought he was mocking her.

"I can't believe you," shouted the frustrated woman. "After all this, your just going to agree with her aren't' you?! If that's the case, I don't care anymore what you think of me." And with the red fury rising inside her, Kilara raised her hand to Sesshomaru. This not only made his eyes go blank, but made him realize something that would change him forever. Lord Sesshomaru was in love, for their could be no other reason that he wouldn't have stopped her.

**(**Dramatic enough for ya? I hope so because man there is no way in **** that Sesshomaru would allow that under normal circumstances. Please review aka tell me your thoughts.**)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"_Have you any idea how long a night can last, spent lying alone and sobbing?"-_ _The Red Robin Calls __**(same source; not mine).**_

_What did I do? _**(You slapped him.) **_Why did I do it? _**(You know why.) **_Was I wrong to do so? _**(What do you think?) **Conflicting voices conversed inside the mind of a troubled mortal. One was of her self doubt while the other seemed to be someone entirely different. It was a voice that delivered the pain of her past actions over and over again; without mercy. And if this wasn't bad enough, Kilara had yet another meeting with Yuuka this morning.

Exiting her room, our heroine ventured down the grand staircase. She looked around temporarily, just to take in the palace one last time; because Yuuka would never let her stay at this rate. That's when Kilara noticed two things; one- A grand portrait of the great dog demon, and two, that all the shards of the busted jewel had disappeared. Strange things had happened since the rare piece was destroyed, and to the psychic it didn't seem to be a coincidence. The pains in her chest, the sudden acts of violence, and who could forget the unforeseen demonic attack… it was just so unexplainable. Unfortunately, Kilara found herself distracted when a familiar rival entered the room.

"What do you want Miu?" Walking closer, the demoness replied "I think you know exactly what I want Kilara." Miss Ishikawa turned her back away from her questioner, and said "Leave me be; with the way things are turning out, you won't have to worry anymore. Madame Yuuka is setting up another chat and by the looks of it I won't be staying much longer." A slight giggle pierced the air, followed by another harsh comment. "Well, I want you to know that I'll take good care of Lord Sesshomaru in your absence… I can't guarantee anything about the girl though." Kilara growled, and a spark of red appeared by her hands. "Now don't lose your temper again little mutant, or you won't even get to say goodbye to everyone." The red glow around became intense at that moment, and our raven haired woman could feel her anger about to give way.

"Miu don't push it," commanded Kilara, fighting her instincts with everything she had. _If I let my emotions get the better of me again, I just know something bad will happen. I must fight it… I must resist. _Sadly, I admit that our heroine would gain a small audience at this time. Madame Yuuka, Diana, Sesshomaru, and the others had just entered the room, in search of their late guest.

With a distressed look on her face, Rin shouted "What's going on?" Miu didn't reply. "Miss Eri I want an explanation, now what is happening here?!" Again there was no answer. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the room for clues, but the only thing different was the fact that the jewel was gone. But this wasn't unexpected because the maids were ordered to clean it up, so what was going on?

Miu began to laugh out of nowhere, and not a normal laugh I might add; a creepy one that made people's blood curdle. Was there something the demoness knew that no one else did? Whether it was true or not, it sure seemed that way to the demon lord. He quickly made a dash for the guest but she zoomed towards Kilara to quickly, and wasn't caught.

"I hope you enjoyed your time here Kilara because you won't be coming back," declared Miu while taking hold of Zember. "Wait no don't," stumbled the psychic nervously. Her meek protests didn't convince Miu though, and before you could blink Zember was yanked off Kilara's neck. And with her mighty companion gone, the red energy completely overtook the mortal's body.

Although it was hard to see through the red sparks, their was a faint glint of a red shard embedded into Lady Ishikawa's chest. It glowed brightly and seemed to be the source of the energy. Diana, with her exceptional listening abilities, could hear the sounds of bones cracking and rearranging themselves. Sesshomaru and his mother detected the scent change… from a human to a demon. Thoughts rattled inside there minds, until the red film evaporated; leaving the psychic unmasked.

In the spot where Kilara had once stood, now crouched a full dog demon. Her black had grown drastically in length, and was now a snowy white color. Familiar red marks appeared along her hands and face, not to mention the crescent moon on the woman's forehead. Jaken, being as short as he was, happened to notice that she was taller and leaner than before as well. Probably the only thing that they couldn't see was her eyes, but that was soon cleared up when Kilara turned her gaze on them.

_It couldn't be, _thought the demon lord blankly, while looking at the spectacle. There was no way, in Sesshomaru's mind, that this creature could be Kilara. For her eyes had become the color of blood, and the depth that mortals usually possessed had vanished. The gaze was that of a virtually emotionless monster, who only knew hatred. This was enough to make even the coldest demon shutter.

There was but one threatening snarl from Kilara before she made a dash at Miu. Rin and Jaken jumped back in surprise, while Diana found herself unable to move. Her guest no longer had mortal abilities, but those of a demon. Including but not limited to advanced speed and razor sharp claws, which I might add, she used to make a couple quick blows to the demoness. Kilara also managed to send Miu crashing into the wall, and delivered two massive slashes to the woman's face. In turn, the victim took out her sword and led the new demon away from her.

"Had enough," questioned Miu menacingly. Kilara smirked and took her stance; ready for just about anything. Jaken, thinking one of them would be killed, added "Both of you stop this disgraceful behavior immediately!" Neither of them moved, but the look in Miu's eyes was very disturbing. "How about I throw you out the window imp?!" Sesshomaru growled, while Yuuka did the only thing she could do. "You both have clearly made your decision, and so have I. Miss Eri, Miss Ishikawa… you are to leave my palace immediately!" Kilara, who had at the last minute, decided to attack again stopped dead in her tracks. Something had broken inside her, and a weight that Kilara had carried seemed to disappear without a trace. _No, I can't leave. Not after how hard I've worked to stay with everyone. _Madame Yuuka started to speak again, but our heroine didn't hear a word she said. Instead, her eyes turned empty and the woman fainted. Diana caught her just before she hit the floor. Miu, with a careless gesture, exited through the doors to the outside world. Rin ran over to her in tears, but everyone else stayed put.

About a half an hour later, Kilara had awakened and packed all of her belongings. Zember was back to his rightful place on her neck, and everything was set for the woman's departure. Images of her travels with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and the gang filled the empty spaces in Kilara's mind. _I guess this is it; I really do have to say goodbye, _thought the psychic miserably. _But I might as well give Rin her gift before I leave though. _"Miss Ishikawa it's time," said Diana in a neutral voice. She made a meek reply, and headed downstairs where a small group of people were awaiting her. Some of their stares seemed to give Kilara shivers, which not even her cloak, could take away. A sad little girl was the first to come over to her.

"Kilara don't go," cried Rin while hugging the woman's leg. Wiping away a stray tear from the child's cheek, she replied "I'm sorry, but I have to go." This sentence wasn't comforting though and a couple more tears slid down the girl's face. "Don't be too sad, I can't give a gift to anyone while there crying." Rin looked up at her, eyes still watery, and questioned the psychic's well being. "Here, I was going to wait until your birthday, but… I want to give it to you now," stated Kilara while handing Rin her gift. It was a beautiful white gold teardrop necklace with the girl's name inscribed in it. Never in her life had she gotten such a priceless object; not even when her parents were alive (they didn't have enough money to buy one). Unfortunately, this only made Rin sob more, and Kilara wasn't sure how long it would be before she would start crying. But she would be darned before letting Yuuka see her cry again. "Goodbye Rin. May you live long and well," said Kilara while turning away from the girl.

She looked up at everyone else, carefully avoiding the Madame's eyes, to memorize their appearance. When her gaze reached Sesshomaru, Kilara walked up to him, and gave a deep bow. "I'm sorry about what happened and if I could take it back I would. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please don't dwell on it. It was a pleasure serving under you Lord Sesshomaru… goodbye and good luck." The dog demon only nodded in response; keeping his eyes cold while she walked over to the exit. "Goodbye everyone, I'll never forget any of you. That's a promise." Rin started to tear up again and Sesshomaru's eyes softened exponentially at this. Kilara's eyes fell on them one last time, and with a small smile she left.

It took only a couple minutes after the doors shut, for Rin to lose it. But instead of being sad, her feelings turned to anger and frustration. "How could you," the distressed girl shouted. "How could you just let her leave like this? Lord Sesshomaru you care about her just as much as I do, so don't tell me that it doesn't matter!" He didn't respond for the demon lord was too shocked at the fact that Rin had turned on him. "You stink Sesshomaru!" Jaken's mouth dropped open at the child's disrespect, as she ran upstairs to her room; not to return for the reminder of the day.

Not that she missed much, without Kilara there it seemed the place had returned to its former (boring) state. Diana, only having to watch over one person now, had to take most of her chores back, and was to busy to play with Rin. Jaken mindlessly followed the demon lord wherever he went as usual, but the air was even tenser than usual. So, needless to say, the day went by painfully slow for everyone. And when nighttime did come, both Rin and Sesshomaru found it hard to sleep.

Countless pains had overcome the demon lord, not only emotional but physical as well. A sharp, piercing pain that came from within turning the man's breathes shallow. Sesshomaru tossed and turned, his claws drawn, all night; creating numerous tares in his sheets and pillows. Growls of frustration and loss filled the room with truly haunting sounds.

Rin was having similar pains, but unlike Sesshomaru she cried in her sleep. _Why? Why did you have to leave? It just doesn't make any sense! _ Many thoughts like these entered the little girls mind without a clear answer that is until she heard a strange voice, coming from deep inside her subconscious. "What's wrong my dear? Why are you crying so desperately," questioned a cloaked figure. Rin looked around and noticed that she was still asleep, still in her dream world. The person talking to her was shadowy figure, carrying a red orb, and had an almost non gendered voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my dream," questioned Rin bravely. There was a short pause before the figure answered. "I am here to comfort you dear Rin; to find out why you're crying so uncontrollably." Looking down at her shirt, the little girl did notice that her kimono was stained with tears. "I-I don't know what you talking about. I'm just fine." She was a terrible liar in this particular instance, and the figure told her so. "Dear little girl, why are you so sad? Aren't you normally a little ball of sunshine? What harm is there in telling me why you're so upset?" Rin, being in a weakened state, told her about Kilara leaving and therefore gave the intruder exactly what he/she had come for.

"I see a great pain in you dear Rin. You're normally such a kind and loving girl, who any person would be glad to have as their child. And yet, your loved ones are so cruel and uncaring towards you." Rin winced, but didn't make any attempts to defend them. "I see they have hurt you, very badly I might add." There was a flash from the orb, and suddenly Rin found herself in her old house; where she had happily lived with her family.

"_Oh look a dragonfly," cried out a little girl excitedly. Her older siblings looked at one another nervously, knowing that the ground was still wet from the rain they had earlier. "Be careful Rin, you might fall." The little girl nodded passively and continued chasing after the dragonfly. Unfortunately, a couple seconds later, she fell into a giant mud puddle. Rin cried in surprise, as her siblings walked towards her. "See Rin, I told you that you might fall. Now you finally know to listen to us, right?" Openmouthed, the little girl cried, "You're so mean to me! Morris would you help me up?" Her older sibling made a small frown and replied "You didn't listen, so get up yourself." Rin's eyes widened at the harsh statement uttered by her older brother._

"What mean and uncaring siblings. If they had really cared about you, they would have helped you up. I don't think they really loved you Rin." Our dear little mortal gasped in realization, then scrunched her eyebrows together. "You deserved better than those uncaring wretches, and that imp of yours is no better." Another memory flashed before Rin's eyes.

"_So what will I do in Sesshomaru's empire?" Jaken cleared his throat and replied, "You intend to follow us all the way there?" Rin grabbed the imp by the shoulders and shook him slightly, saying "Why not? Can't I come?" "Even for Sesshomaru, building an empire can take many years. For us, a hundred years is no big deal, but for a human like you…" Rin released her grip on his shoulders and waited for an answer._ _ "By then, you will probably be long dead." Our little girl, taken back, could only blink in disbelief. _

"I can't believe it. Master Jaken didn't care one bit about my feelings. That he would hurt me by telling me this so harshly." The shadowy figure rubbed the orb for a couple moments before speaking again. "And you call that imp your friend? You deserve to be loved and respected. Is this what you call friendship?! Not to mention that cold hearted demon for making your new mother abandon you." Rin's eyes began to tear up again at the memory. _How could he? After all this time I spent with him… how could he let my new friend leave? My only chance to have a real mother again and he took it from me selfishly! No one, no one at all loves me!!!! _"Who are these heartless people Rin? How could they treat you like that?" Red energy circled around the troubled girl, increasing in speed at each fowl emotion that crossed her heart.

Finally, the figure took his chance to deliver the final blow. "Don't you deserve better than that?!" Rin's sadness had now disappeared with the hearing of its words, and was now replaced with a look of pure hatred. The red energy doubled in strength now that the little girl had succumbed to the figure's statements. "In fact, is there anyone on this miserable planet you could say unconditionally loves you? People with such soiled hearts should be punished, and you're just the person to do it. I can give you the power you need… the power of the dark jewel!" The mysterious red orb glowed brighter than ever before, and the energy that had surrounded Rin, had now engulfed her body. Every part of the girl shifted and reordered themselves to fit an image of power. Her hair had grown in length, and the torso had become slender and fit. Rin's total height had also changed, and before you could say "sorry", the girl had become a full grown woman. "Welcome to your future, welcome to your destiny…Dark Lady!" A determined laugh came from the new adult Rin, who would now awaken and find herself compelled beyond reason to destroy those around her.

**(Yes, I know it's another cliff hanger but that's the way this story rolls. Hope you enjoyed it and please reveiw. Preview- Kilara & Zember United With Each Other.) **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

***Note- I do not own either of these songs; all rights belong to Disney and Paramore.*  
**

"_I have always known that, at last, I would take this road. But yesterday I did not know it would be today,"- The Red Robin Calls _**(same source; not mine).**

At the psychic organization's base, Kilara was once again performing.

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?**

**I can't decide.  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.**

Taking a bow, our grand performer shouted "Thank you all my dear friends for listening to yet another song." Hundreds of people cheered and chanted her name, while she left the stage. Major Hara, standing backstage, appeared to be waiting for her.

"Like the song?" The short haired beauty gave a small smile before answering. "Yes, but I'm afraid that you're working to hard. It's been three days since you got here, and all this time you've been either training or singing." Kilara, putting on her best 'I'm fine' face, said that she was wrong. Hara smirked and pushed a couple bangs out of the girl's face. "Oh, I can tell by the way your sweaty, red faced, and weak in the legs that you're just fine." Her sarcasm was overwhelmingly obvious.

Major took Kilara over to a nearby bench so she could catch her breath. "Dear you're overworking yourself to death, and you know that those fans could cheer forever. This is because of Rin and Sesshomaru, isn't it?" Both of them already knew the answer to that question. "I really don't want to talk about it. All I want to stay here for a while, and then go back to **my** house."

Growing more sympathetic, Hara couldn't help but say that she would be okay. "Besides, I seems like this is fixable. All you have to do is apologize and gain back their trust." Kilara couldn't help but jump up. "It's not that simple… I mean I slapped the guy! There's no way he'd welcome me back so easily, if at all." Naomi, who was conveniently strolling down the pathway, over heard them and decided to speak up. "Kilara you can't just give up. This is the first guy you've been in love with since Zach died."

Our heroine's mouth dropped open at the 'outrageous' statement her friend made. "This has absolutely nothing to do with Zack, and I don't love Sesshomaru!" Naomi and Hara looked each other, apparently expecting this reaction. "Something tells me your friend is right Kilara," said the older woman frankly. "Yea, let's face it. You are in love _and_ in denial. The raven haired lady gritted her teeth and made an attempt to leave; it was unsuccessful.

Kilara-** If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that.  
**Naomi and Hara-** Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya.  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of.**

Kilara-** No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no.  
**Naomi and Hara-** You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it, uh oh  
**Kilara-** It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love.  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out.  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh  
**Naomi and Hara-** You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'.  
Baby, we're not buying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling.  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?**

Kilara-** Whoa  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no.  
**Naomi and Hara-** Give up, or give in.  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love.  
**Kilara-** You're way off base  
I won't say it.  
Get off my case  
I won't say it.**

Naomi and Hara-** Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love.  
**Kilara-** Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in....love.  
**Naomi and Hara-** Sha la la la la la...(sigh).**

"So are you going to tell him or not," questioned Naomi, while making her biggest smile. "No, but I think I need some air. I'll be back in a moment or two." Both of the ladies nodded simultaneously, while wondering how to convince Kilara otherwise.

It was a beautiful evening and the sunset just seemed add to the tranquility, our heroine was desperate to find. _I can't believe the things they say sometimes. Zach hasn't been dead for almost three years now, so why would they bring him up? More importantly, how could they accuse me of loving Sesshomaru? If I loved him that much then I wouldn't have smacked him right? I would have stay if I had loved him… right? _All these thoughts had, no doubt, been on the girl's mind for days. Kilara was normally so sure of the way she felt, but now it seemed like she couldn't trust herself anymore. What could have caused such a change?

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait for an answer because the answer came to her; in the form of an outraged assassin. "Ahh," shouted a strange woman taking a swing at Kilara. Zember flashed in time to block the attack, but the woman swung again. "Why are you attacking me? What did I do to you?" There was no reply, but Kilara kept telling her to answer.

A few blows later, and still no answer. Our psychic didn't even have a chance to transform into her armor, and now only had her scythe's barrier for defense. "Zember riot blast," shouted Kilara. "Yes sir, riot blast commencing." Her attacker tried to avoid the damage but failed to do so. She was knocked into the ground, until being lifted (at the collar) by her target. "You will tell me!" The assassin smirked and replied, "You won't save them; you can't protect anyone." Her words stung, and because of this, Kilara was too distracted to notice Zember's barrier breaking. Only a couple seconds to late, did the lady psychic realize this before blacking out entirely.

"Kilara, Kilara you need to wake up." _That sounds like Shiloh's voice. What happened? _"He's right you know. You can't stay asleep all day." _Naomi, you're here too? _"What happened guys? Did I pass out or something during the fight," questioned Kilara in a groggy voice. Shaking her head, the red head replied "Zember's barrier was shattered and because you didn't have on your fighter's outfit, you blacked out." Shiloh seemed to find the explanation accurate. "Okay, but who was that person? She just popped out of nowhere and started swinging at me." It was blonde's time to talk now.

"Bruno and Hara captured her, and did some questioning. Apparently the woman was hired to dispatch you by an unfortunately unknown source." "Unknown?" Naomi turned towards her and said, "She wouldn't tell us. But what we did find out is that Madame Yuuka's palace is under siege." Kilara couldn't help but ask by who. "Well… it's umm… under attack by Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. They both started randomly attacking things, until backup arrived and then they captured the palace. All it's inhabitants are currently trapped inside, with no way out." Everyone continued talking for the next couple minutes before a nurse told Kilara's visitors to exit. They did as the woman told them and left. Now, only Kilara and Zember remained in the room.

_How can I just let this happen? I know that I was kicked out, but I can't just let Rin and Sesshomaru be controlled. There's no way I can just abandon everyone, especially not those I can about. _Kilara rose up from her bed and sighed. _No, I can't let them down, but… what if I can't save them? What if I fail and that innocent demon baby dies? _The psychic stepped down onto the floor and cupped the necklace in her hands. At least a dozen cracks remained from where he'd been hit. "For me… for us, some of our beloved family member died.

Kilara's eyes turned sorrowful at the sight, but forced herself to change him into his scythe form. There hundreds of marks visible this time, and it seemed that the slightest amount of pressure Zember would fall apart. "I wonder if that's really so Zember? Maybe we can't really protect anyone?"

As if on cue, the scythe shifted into it's normal state and flashed. "Get Set." Kilara's eyes widened at his boldness, and then put her forehead to Zember's core. "That's right," she said sadly. "You've always been by my side, protecting me from harm." A single tear fell onto the scythe. "I can't just let things with you end like this, right?" Zember shined and replied, "Yes sir."

**(Enter totally cool and inspiring background music.)**

Kilara pulled away to take in the scythe's appearance, and then raised it (the core) to her lips. Zember seemed to enjoy this and flashed again. "I'm not sure if I can pull this off, but let's do our best together." With a firm grip, Kilara steadied her weapon, and a small blue orb appeared at her hands. The energy traveled up to the core and spread throughout the scythe, until the film revealed a refreshed Zember. "Recovery Complete." _For all those still with us, for those who smile at us so kindly… _A blue film reappeared around Kilara and within seconds her battle outfit was on. _That's why, in order to safeguard them... _A giant transporter ring appeared at Kilara's feet, preparing to send her into the battle. "I'm done with being scared."

Meanwhile at the Western Dog Demon Temple…

Monsters of all shapes and sizes ran a muck. Madame Yuuka, Diana, and a fellow servant were fighting to take back their home. Forty had been destroyed already, and there were few left, but demons get tired to you know.

Diana, now transformed, just finished biting one in half. "Geez, how many more are there?!" Yuuka flying over head blasted a couple more. "We'll be alright if this is it, but…" The male servant had managed to secure two nastier ones in binds, but they broke and came after the mistress. "Madame!" Yuuka turned and saw the beast coming straight for her. "Madame," the servant continued to yell. Unfortunately, the demoness couldn't block such a speedy attack and shut her eyes (prepared for impact).

A blue lightning blot appeared from above and sent the monster crashing to the ground; just in time to save Yuuka. Everyone looked up and was shocked to see another familiar face had joined them. "Get Set." Kilara fired another shot and then lowered herself beside Sesshomaru's mother. They both looked at each other intently, forgiveness and apology in their eyes.

Kilara was about to speak, when another (much larger) beast burst through the walls. It appeared to have some sort of blaster on it's back. "The creature has a strong barrier… it might be tough to break." Yuuka smirked and then said, "But if we attack it together…?" Our heroine's eyes widened in surprise, but none the less she agreed. Within moments the monster was vanquished, and a giant whole between two people had been repaired.

**(Yea, they like eachother. They really like eachother! What will happen next? Keep readin' and find out. Preview- Kilara meets Dark Lady. The Bond Between Mothers and Children.)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"_There is in this entire world no fount of deep, strong, deathless love, save within a mother's heart,"__**-**_** Felicia Hemans.**

"**Our meeting was just by chance, and at first I didn't know anything about you. But when I heard you say don't leave, it tore my heart to pieces. When you smiled at me, I became so happy. Now I'm sure that you mean the world to me. Please wait a little longer Rin... your mama's coming for you,"- Kilara Ishikawa.**

"Thank you for coming back," stated Yuuka. Diana, now in her human form, walked over to them. "Yes, thank you. We need all the help we can get." Kilara smiled and replied, "I couldn't abandon you. Not one of you." Our heroine was then told that all of the palace's guests had evacuated to a nearby shelter for safety. The only ones in the building were all of them, and the guards. "Is it true what I was told? Are Rin and Sesshomaru the ones taking over the castle?" Both of the demonesses looked at each other, and then nodded sadly. Kilara frowned, and asked where they were located. "I had my head guard to a trace and he said that they were in the northern side of the palace. It was also said that there was some other type of energy there, but no one was able to figure out what the source was." Diana then took the opportunity to ask the question that her Madame was afraid to ask. "Kilara, will you fight them? Will you find the source of this destruction and destroy it, while we secure the shelter?" Ishikawa grinned and told them she would start right away.

Ten minutes of flying had passed since the psychic had her search. Zember had been able to point out the location of Rin, and there had been few interruptions. Kilara knew that there would still be guards even though Yuuka and the rest had taken out the gist of them. "Target is near," warned the scythe. The young woman nodded and continued flying.

"Times up princess, you won't get passed me." A guard aimed his blaster in Kilara's direction and began to count down. Fortunately, our fighter noticed this and order a riot blast. Their blows hit each other and seemed to be equal in strength. "Blaster System 1 limit release," order Kilara. Zember flashed and made it so. The end result left the guard paralyzed on the floor; he was still alive but no longer able to fight. Eventually, Kilara put him in a bind and left knowing that no one could keep her from saving Rin.

Meanwhile in Dark Lady's Chamber…

Mistress Miu and the girl formerly called Rin awaited their enemy's arrival. A laugh came from the demon woman, as she turned her attention to the magical screen in front of her. "When I first heard that Kilara was a psychic with great power, I thought I would be in trouble. What a stupid thought that was." She turned toward Dark Lady next and said, "Hey, your former guardian is a moron."

Suddenly, an immense explosion burst open the door. Kilara flew through the dust and landed a couple feet away from the evil pair. "Welcome, we've been waiting for some time you know. For a moment, I thought you wouldn't show." The psychic grimaced and took her stance. "I should've known it was you. After all the times you've tried to get me in trouble, it was obvious that you couldn't be trusted." Yuuka ran her claws through her ridiculously long hair and smirked.

"Yes, I suppose I can't be trusted by the likes of you. After all, I put a lot of work into my plan. Creating a fake ruby, purposely shoving you into it, placing the shards into all of your bodies, and making it all look like it was _your_ fault… it was exhausting." Kilara took a step forward and questioned, "So you been manipulating Sesshomaru and Rin this whole time? Making them believe what you want them to for your own benefit." Miu didn't say a thing, but she didn't have to for our heroine already knew the truth. She had made her attack her just so she wouldn't be blamed… she had made her get thrown out of the palace, and she had made her slap Lord Sesshomaru.

Kilara growled in frustration and sent a blast hurling at the demoness. Sadly, the Miu she had been talking to had only been an allusion, and disappeared from sight. "Even without my influence, your anger will overtake you. But I wonder if you will be able to stay calm while fighting your daughter?" The screen went blank, and the little Rin Kilara knew ceased to exist.

"Rin is this really you," gapped Kilara in shock. Dark Lady, the new adult Rin, appeared in front of her. She was both a beautiful and dark sight in her battle uniform. The lady suspended herself in the air, as Miu gave the girl last minute advice (disguising her voice in the form of the mysterious figure in Rin's dream). Kilara heard Miu's voice, but little Rin could not. "My dear, don't fret. Your real mother wanted me to give you a message. She told me that she was the only one who loved you, and that this person is an imposter. The scary, freakish mortal that claims she cares about you is right in front of you. Let's kick the crud out of her and destroy the world that showed you no kindness." Rin's eyes widened and continued to listen to Miu's lies. "You, with your new adult body, have the power to do so."

Dark Lady screamed for a couple minutes, while her body became energized with the dark power in the embedded shard. The armor on Rin grew thicker, and so did her anger. A bright flash of light filled the room, blinding Kilara's eyes. "Rin, you must not listen to her!" This had no effect and Dark Lady landed in front of the psychic prepared to strike. "You are heartless and must be eliminated." Miu appeared a second later (on screen) and told them to kill each other like good relatives.

They both fought like animals for the minutes that passed. Blow to blow, punch to punch, neither one giving in. Kilara had managed to figure out that she had time to send a tracker to find Miu's hideaway, and let Zember do so. With him searching every corner of the palace, there was no question of whether she would be found.

When, Dark Lady had managed to throw Kilara into the wall that was a turning point. Thankfully, there were no broken bones yet. "Rin," huffed the beat up woman. Dark Lady scowled and told her not to call her that. "My new name is Dark Lady," shouted Rin while sending two energy blasts at her enemy. Kilara was hit, but managed to get behind Dark Lady.

"Basic Bind," uttered Zember. Various blue cords wrapped their way around their target and kept her in place. "This stuff… won't work anymore!" Rin broke the binds and threw a couple punches at her attacker. Kilara was sent flying towards the ground, and Rin began to conjure up another blast of energy. "Square Barrier," ordered the scythe. The blast was intercepted, and miss Ishikawa heard Zember announce that he was beginning a wider scan. In other words, Miu hadn't been found yet.

Kilara was able to knock Dark Lady into the ground, and trapped her in yet another cage. "I already know this mediocre trick," shouted Rin while punching the blue barrier. The psychic flinched as she heard the energy pulsations echo throughout the room. Rin kept punching the corners of the barrier, and each time she did this it's strength began to diminish.

Miu Eri, deep in her hideaway, began laughing at the pathetic scene. "I thought so; my dear, keep using up your power to destroy that witch." _It's a shame that the shard in your body surpasses your physical limits. Every punch you throw, every blow you block whittles away your energy and your life… Kilara, your weapon is quite powerful and has a move that kicks the guts out of everything; it's almost unbeatable. (_Rin burst her way out of the cage and flew at Kilara. She threw a massive punch and it was a direct hit.) "But, it's still useless in this situation."

Back in the battle room, Rin and Lady Ishikawa were still fighting it out. Countless attacks had been thrown at each other, and even Dark Lady was out of breath. Only a sudden flash from Zember stopped Kilara from attacking again. "What is it?"

Miu, still keeping watch over the various areas, turned around to face a tiny, floating, blue orb. "This is…?" The scythe began speaking, and clarified the location of the demoness's hideout. "Wide Area Search Successful. Coordinates are very specific, and the distance has been calculated." Kilara smirked at Miu's "on screen" expression and said, "Got you." Rin, distracted by the interruption, was quickly put into a psychic's bind.

"An area search! You mean, she's been searching for me this whole time?!" The demoness turned to one of the other screens and said, "But there's no way she could get me here… this is the deepest part of the palace." Unfortunately, she was very wrong and the power levels on Kilara were off the charts.

Miss Ishikawa slammed her left foot into the ground, dust rising in response, and blue static sparked against her body. "Long range attack available, sir." Kilara nodded and told Zember to switch to the second blaster. He did as ordered and an immense ball of energy started to form. "Divine…" The scythe kept loading energy into the attack at advanced speed. "Blaster," shouted Kilara. Zember released the energy and a swirling vortex of blue was sent, crashing through many levels of wall. Miu's eyes widened in terror, as she saw the blast coming her way. She had just began to run away (screaming), when the attack hit her full force. Only a pile of rubble was left of the room. "Lord Sesshomaru I," was all she could say before fall to the floor motionless.

Rin, finally freeing herself from the bind, clutched her chest in pain. "Rin," uttered Kilara while making an attempt to run over to her. Dark Lady opened her eyes, and said, "Mama Kilara…" Lady Ishikawa kept running. "No run away!" Rin punched the psychic's face and sent her back a ways. "It's no good. I can't stop." The room became gray and dark at her comment, as if it was representing her hopelessness.

Dark Lady and Kilara zoomed through the air and continued hit each other with minor blows, until the former child started forming a larger energy blast. "Rin, I'm going to save you." She replied that it was frivolous to continue, and took Kilara by surprise with a rear attack. The woman was sent, once again into the floor.

"Just leave already." Kilara regained her footing, and used Zember to support herself. "I know that I'm not supposed to be like this. And Sesshomaru… Lord Sesshomaru and Kilara can never be my real parents." This statement made our heroine speechless, so Rin continued to speak. "I'm just a small kid who was resurrected with the Tenseiga; a living corpse of a pathetic, mute child." Kilara regained her voice, and said that it wasn't true. "I never had a real purpose. I was just trying to survive in a world that didn't care if I lived or not."

"That's not true!" Dark Lady, with tears running down her face, shouted that it was. "All I am is a nuisance to those around me; a person who is only extra baggage for another. I can't be allowed to live!" Kilara shook her head, and looked Rin straight in the eyes. "That's not true. No matter what reason you're here, the lady in front of me, isn't a nuisance. She's a kind girl, who tries so hard to please others and can't bare to ever disobey her guardian. The girl who hates Wednesdays, who hugs my leg when I return from a trip…my beloved Rin."

Dark lady opened her teary eyes and stared at the woman in front of her. "I can't replace the mother you lost, but I'm going to try my best to be your new mom. So don't say you can't be permitted to live. Tell me how you really feel." Rin stepped forward and sweetly replied, "I… I love you Mama Kilara. I want to be with you forever! Mama… save me!"

Lady Kilara dried her tears, and with a swing of her scythe the rescuing began started. "I will, no matter what happens." They both charged at each other, weapons drawn. Thankfully, Kilara was able to keep Rin in a firm grip, long enough for Zember to put her in a bind. The child struggled, but stopped to look up at the display above her. Kilara had three separate orbs forming, sucking the energy out of their surroundings, and had them aimed straight for her. They were, at least, the size of an elephant by now.

"This is going to hurt, but please bear with it." The girl nodded and prepared herself for the impact. Kilara looked down at the scythe, and said "I'll blow through her defenses and remove the shard within her. You can do it, right Zember?" "Ready at present." She held the weapon above her head, and shouted "Then no holding back!" So much energy was being drawn that the binds holding Rin in place, had started to break. Dark Lady winced, and Kilara waved Zember back in place. "Fatal Beacon!"

The terrible blast was fired, and Rin's screams could be heard all throughout the palace. It was something between a mix of agony and pure pain. Kilara collapsed onto the ground, before getting up to observe. There was a giant crater where her little girl had stood. "Rin… Rin!" "Get away," demanded a weak voice. Lady Kilara looked down inside the hole and saw that Rin had returned to her normal self. A shattered, red shard lay in pieces among the rubble.

Curling up into a four legged position, before attempting to stand, Rin looked up at her mama. Various flashbacks of their time together flashed before Kilara's eyes, and tears had threatened to form. "I can get up on my own," said the little girl while stumbling over her feet. She was determined though, and made her way over to a nearby stone. Apparently, Rin was using it to keep herself from falling over. Miss Ishikawa couldn't help but look at the dirt smeared girl, with scratches all over her arms and legs. "I'm making a promise, to be strong like my new mama." Kilara gave in and tears fell. She immediately ran over to embrace the run down girl, without so much as a second thought to check on her own wounds.

**(I'm tearing up this time... *sniff sniff* I hope you liked it; please review aka comment. Preview- Facedown With the Great Dog Demon, Lord Sesshomaru.)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"_I love and fear him steadily as the surf roars on the coast at Ise," _**– **Kilara Ishikawa **(the same source; not mine.)**

I had completed two thirds of my job. I had eliminated the cause of the attack and returned Rin to the shelter, now all I had to do was fight Sesshomaru. _Yea, like that was going to be easy. With all the energy I've been using up, it will take a miracle to change him back. _Kilara sighed and walked over to a gigantic, circular door. This would be, no doubt, one of the hardest battles of her life. Not to mention, that it could be her last.

With one swift kicking motion, the door opened. Miss Ishikawa walked through and attempted to look around. Unfortunately, the room was too dark to see… at least for a mortal.

"Welcome to my other room Kilara." The woman's scythe glowed, revealing a relaxed dog demon, sitting upon his throne. His expression resembled that of a child who had just found lost toy. "You have two bedrooms," questioned the psychic. Lord Sesshomaru smirked and replied, "Of course; one for sleeping and one for recreation." Our red faced heroine took his hint and changed the subject.

"Look, you're being controlled by Miu's fake shard. Rin has already been freed, and Miu is no longer a threat… there is no reason why we can't work this out peacefully." The full demon arose from his seat, and glared at her. "The very idea that I'm weak enough to be controlled is simply unrealistic. But I do agree that we don't have to fight." Kilara's eyebrow raised in disbelief of the statement. Someone like Sesshomaru wouldn't give in to others wishes so easily.

He walked a couple more steps before zipping in front of our heroine. Kilara flinched in surprise and backed away. "Are you afraid of me," questioned the demon in an amused tone. Lady Ishikawa steadied her gaze and clearly said "no." This only made the demon's smirk grow. Kilara was about to walk around him, when he seized her shoulder. "You should be my lady."

"What exactly are you implying? Are you trying to pick a fight after all?" The grip on the woman's shoulder loosened. "Why pick a fight with a female I wish to woo?" Kilara lowered her eyes to the ground in embarrassment, while our Romeo nuzzled her cheek. She started to smile, but couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru; I didn't mean to hit you. I wasn't in my right mind, but… we need to get that shard out of you. If it doesn't come out of your body you'll die."

A flash of anger turned this romantic into an enemy, and an echoing slap shook the room. Kilara fell to the ground with a hard thud, and her formerly unscarred face had become a darker red. "No, I will not do so. You need to be more aware of your position… if not then how will we produce an heir?" The psychic clenched her teeth and stood up. "So, what will it be," questioned Sesshomaru in an arrogant voice. Kilara returned his glare, and then spit at his face.

"What a pity. I guess I'll have to make you listen." Lord Sesshomaru drew his sword, and sent a dragon strike at her. She dodged the blast in time, but the dog demon was quick to thrash out another attack. Zember shielded the blast fairly easily. "Riot Blast," commanded Kilara. Her weapon obeyed and sent the attack toward the demon. He got away just enough, for the blast, to graze his arm.

They both continued this style of fighting for quite some time; each receiving minor blows to their sides, hands, and legs. Eventually though, Lord Sesshomaru grew bored with this and decided to take a new approach to their activity. He decided to incorporate his fur into the equation.

Kilara made a direct attack, just like he wanted and Sesshomaru jumped out of the way. Then, right as he turned around, his fur coiled around her. The pair were now hovering in the air. "Ready to give in love?" His persnickety tone only caused Kilara to fight back harder. Lord Sesshomaru, seeing her struggle, leaned in closer to her ear. "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say the word." She looked at him questionably, but then gave a "hmp" in reply. The demon scowled and sent her crashing into the stone wall.

She regained her footing just as Sesshomaru pulled out another weapon… a whip. One of Kilara's worst fears had just been realized. Lord Sesshomaru was too deep under the jewel's control for him to stop. "I wasn't sure if it would come to this but… it looks like you might need some convincing." Miss Ishikawa made a dramatic scene by falling onto the ground; distracting the dog demon. Fortunately, this worked and Kilara was able to break the whip.

"I see, you're not found of my toys," stated Sesshomaru while calmly walking over to the woman. "I guess I'll just have to find a different…" He stopped short and quickly grabbed her from behind. Kilara could feel his breath against the back of her neck. Now, with both of her hands bound, Zember fell onto the floor unusable.

"Let go of me," coughed Kilara. She was still struggling against Sesshomaru's demonic strength, even with his missing limb. "Must I release you? I thought you wanted to get closer to me?" Lady Kilara blushed slightly and turned her face opposite the demon lords. "Please fight it my lord, I know you are strong enough. I don't want to argue with you anymore." The dog demon released his captive's hands, and ran his fingers down the side of her hip.

In a deep part of the full demon's subconscious, the real Sesshomaru watched in horror the scene before him. _This thing_ that had taken over his body was touching Kilara. This _alternate consciousness_ was threatening her life and his. _I can see everything it sees, I can hear everything it hears, and I can feel what it feels. _Lord Sesshomaru could tell this was the beast's idea of controlling him; tempting him with his most secretive pleasures. Knowing that he was willingly giving into these commands, for a simple desire was both pathetic and disgusting. But, he had no way, in any shape or form wanted what was about to happen to the psychic.

"My love, won't you reconsider my offer? If you bare me a child, I shall not despise it like I did my brother. **Your** child would be one of incredible strength. After all, I am an heir to the great Western dog demon, and your genes would provide spiritual powers beyond any mortal's wildest imagination." With her head down, Kilara walked away from the demon, and then turned around to face him. "Sesshomaru, although I don't wish to fight you, I won't just give in."

Miss Ishikawa raised her head, and stared straight into her opponent's eyes. He, in return, gazed into hers and examined them carefully. There was no sign of regret or anger, just the spark of determination lingering in her ocean blue eyes. Zember had returned to her and was now ready to strike. Sesshomaru was no idiot; he could tell what would happen next. "Are you saying that you wish to continue this petty and fruitless argument," questioned the demon lord. Kilara nodded, then said "I'm going to fight with every ounce of strength I have left." The immortal shook his head, as if disappointed in her for making such a decision. To an uninformed prospector, this would appear as nothing more than a parent scolding a child.

"Fine then, I'll indulge you. We will continue this battle, both using our full strength." Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed with a mischievous sparkle, and a slight grin appeared on his face. "Don't expect me to hesitate when you are in pain, for if you speak out of turn, I will satisfy my stomach with human flesh."

**(Sorry I took so long; I wasn't sure of the stories direction. Hope you liked it, and yes I know the dreaded cliffhanger... It will be updated soon (hopefully). Preview- A Deadly Love. A Final Fight.) **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"_Yes, I am in love. They were talking about me before daylight, although I began to love without knowing it," _**– Lord Sesshomaru (same source; not mine).**

***Please note that the song is not being sung, but is a reprise aka background music.*  
**

A lump had formed in Kilara's throat. If all the stories Rin and Kagome had told her were true, then she would have only a slime to nothing chance of surviving the battle. Sesshomaru was one of the most powerful demons of their time, and disposes most his targets easily. If Kilara couldn't find a way to bind him, there was no way she would have time to fire a large enough attack, at the dog demon. Surely, he had to have some sort of weakness? Our heroine would need all the help she could get, and she knew it.

"Zember shift into silver drive!" The scythe glowed and a blue orb encircled the woman and her weapon. They circled for a few moments, allowing time for Kilara's outfit to be adjusted. Sesshomaru looked over the fighter when the glow faded. Apparently, it was the same outfit she had worn while battling Luther Bandera. Everything about her clothes was taken in, so naturally he couldn't resist commenting.

"You know that that outfit is very susceptible to attacks… considering how _revealing_ it is." Our lady blushed faintly in response. He was right after all. The skirt and gloves were much shorter than before; probably the only thing that grew was her boots. "_But, it wasn't to impress him," insisted Kilara. "It is designed this way to increase my speed and nothing more." _Unfortunately, the lady hardly believed what she had just told herself (even if it did provide speed advantage).

Lord Sesshomaru, moving on, decided to speak again. "I've seen you transform, but the question, my lady is… have you seen me?" Kilara cocked her head to the side in an effort to understand his words. Diana, a dog demon, she had seen in her 'natural' state. It didn't look like it was too threatening. I mean she had only been a few feet taller than herself. Diana had grown fangs, claws, and the general dog appearance… but how different could the demon lord's be?

The earth below Kilara had begun to shake. Tiny cracks, shifts, and pebbles had toppled down from the walls and onto the floor. Miss Ishikawa observed the surroundings a bit but found herself drawn back to her opponent. Swirling winds had encircled the demon, and debris that had been scattered around the room, where now picked up in the air current.

"Let's see if you really can sustain a battle against me." Sesshomaru widened his eyes, and a red glow had started to emit from his body. As a psychic, Kilara could tell that this glow was really a manifestation of his demonic energy and power. The fur, which had once, laid against his shoulder was soaring in the air. Sesshomaru made an effort to glare at her one last time, before he lifted off the ground.

After soaring about the room for a few moments, the demon lord flung himself into the ground. The shock of the blow left a gigantic crater (even bigger than Kilara's) into the floor. Kilara made a great effort to stay balanced while earth continued to shift underneath her feet. The only thing that broke her attention was when the veil of red had started to dissolve around her attacker.

_His face, his eyes…almost everything I thought was him had changed. _Sadly our girl was right. Sesshomaru's golden eyes had turned a steely black and red, his human-like limbs had been replaced with those of a canine, and his teeth had now turned into a thousand sharp knives that could slice a person in half. His single fur now covered the demon's entire body; Kilara couldn't help notice how parts of his fur resembled white flames. The demon's missing limb and healed over, so there was no throwing up on Kilara's part. She, herself, had turned a deathly white in awe. Lord Sesshomaru's true form would be a sight the psychic would **never** forget.

"My lord…" Lady Ishikawa took a deep breath, and hoped that she could face her fear. "My lord, please you must stop! You're wasting time and energy doing this," shouted our heroine bravely. She waited for a reply but nothing happened. The woman would have to accept his low growl and focused stare as an answer.

Back in the demon's sub conscious, Sesshomaru gapped in amazement at the current battle status. He had _transformed, _he had revealed his real self to her, and he had just sent his potential mate to her death. Not to mention, the fact that he would be able to feel Kilara's every ounce of pain, fear, etc. Translation: his ultimate inner conflict had just begun.

Various leaping and clawing attacks were the start of our tragic fight. Kilara had managed to both dodge and fire attacks, but they had hardly any effect. It seemed that Sesshomaru had indeed lived up to his reputation. Our lady, after thirty straight minutes, found time to rest on a tall ledge.

_There must be some way to distract him, but with what? What could possibly distract him long enough when he's dedicated to killing me? _Obviously she was at a loss. Miss Ishikawa couldn't think of a think that would capture his attention. Nothing except… no way she couldn't go there. Not in a million years would Kilara ever stoop so low as to objectify herself, just to get attention. Sadly, these beliefs would have to be put aside for the moment, for the swift paw of her enemy had just swung her up in the air.

Her eyes, dark blue with anger, had decided that enough was enough. Kilara would not be anyone's chew toy, especially not his. "Zember trap this dog in a bind!" The scythe did as she commanded and bound the demon lord in the strongest bind they had. It seemed to work, for now, as Sesshomaru was now suspended in mid air.

"Now taste the fury of my fatal beacon!" Lord Sesshomaru struggled but couldn't break free. Zember was once again, splitting the blast three ways to triple the attack power. Energy swirled around the weapon and it's master countless times before it had gained enough strength to be fired.

"Fatal Beacon," screamed Kilara with the last of her power. A starter beam shot through the air, confirming the target's location, before Zember shot the blast at him. Needless to say, there were many deathly howls coming from the dog demon before he crashed into the ground. Our heroine exhausted from both this fight and the last collapsed onto the floor as well.

About two minutes later, Sesshomaru (in his human form) got to his feet again. Kilara, still on the ground, turned to face his approaching figure. Parts of his shirt and pants had holes in them; blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth, and his yellow eyes seemed darker than before. "If you, a mortal, think that you'll defeat me in battle, then you are sorely mistaken," announced Lord Sesshomaru, while picking her up by the arm. She winced in pain, but this only made the man tighten his grip.

"Sessho-," started Kilara off pitifully. He paid no mind to her pain and threw the psychic farther away from him. Lady Ishikawa was too tired to put up a fight, and simply fell to the floor. "If you are going to give up so easily, this will be fun."

Smirking outwardly, our evil protagonist picked Kilara up again and threw her a second time… a third time, and a forth. Over and over again the demon swung the woman around as if she were nothing but a forgotten toy. New bruises had undoubtedly appeared on the woman before he decided on a new torture technique.

Turning on her side, Lady Ishikawa opened her eyes slightly. Sesshomaru was only a couple inches away from her, and drew nearer every second. _I'm so tired… and Zember doesn't have enough energy to project a barrier. If I don't pull it together I could die right here. _Kilara pondered ways to escape, but was interrupted by another slap across the face. "I think what I need is more space, don't you agree my dearest?" There was no reply, so he growled and picked her up once more.

**Beneath the darkened skies,**

**You lie sleeping all alone.**

**A prayer is whispered**

**And you shed a tear.**

**(**Kilara crashes through a nearby wall and falls into the rubble.**)**

**Believe it or not there are people worse off than you,**

**Just look around, you'll see someone.**

**Wishing for a bright future.**

**A smiling face sometimes seems so very far away.**

**(**Sesshomaru moves closer, while Kilara mind fills with thoughts of Rin.**)**

**After countless perils and dangers,**

**your injured soul screams out please save me.**

**I've made it so far, and yet earned so little.**

**On one shining morning **

**the future will look bright.**

**You may not believe it yet,**

**So I'll believe for all.**

**Fields of Hope.**

**(**Images of her family and friends flash through her subconscious.**)**

**When we are born,**

**We're automatically judged by others.**

**Growing up in such a hostile world, we strive to find our purpose.**

**Searching from dawn to dusk for such a troublous thing;**

**Determined not to lose sight of our goal.**

**It can be difficult,**

**But it's alright as long as you have faith.**

**(**Pictures of her romances with Zach and Sesshomaru appear.**)**

**On one shining morning,**

**We'll find our place in the world.**

**The place we've been searching for…**

**Within my simple heart,**

**I know that I want to keep you warm.**

**You're so dear to me and still so frivolous.**

**In the matter of moments you'll be there.**

**Fields of Hope.**

**So dear and so frivolous-**

**The field of dreams,**

**Fields of Hope.**

**Fields of Hope. **

**(**Sesshomaru reaches Kilara, and grabs her by the throat.**)**

"I must say you put up quite a fight for a mortal woman, and if you weren't so stubborn I might have kept you around." His voice turned cold at the word _stubborn_. The mortal blinked back tears, and rested her hands on his, to keep from completely running out of air. "How touching, you still have feelings for me even after all I've done for you." Sesshomaru tightened his grip again, causing a small gasp from his victim.

Meanwhile, the real demon lord had thoughts of his own. _I can feel it… I can feel my claws sinking into her skin. I can feel the warmth of the blood just beneath, and her shallow breathes. _ He realized that a pleasant smile had appeared on his outer shell; appearing to be pleased that she was suffering. It made him sick to his stomach to feel his hands choke the life out of her. Kilara would die soon if he didn't stop, but… he had no idea how to gain control of himself. At most he could loosen the grip momentarily.

"It isn't enough," he told himself. All that would do was prolong this horror. No, he wouldn't do so; he couldn't do so. Tears had begun sliding down the girl's eyes, which (he might add) Sesshomaru could see vividly. She had such a loving gaze on his face; a serene look almost. _I can't take it… please don't kill her. I can't handle this any longer. Let her live; she deserves the chance to live her life to it's fullest. _

Warm tears had begun to slide down his real body, but there was no sadness in the face. Kilara knew that these tears where the real Sesshomaru's feelings, and that the dummy in front of her could care less about killing her. She moved one of her hands up to his face and brushed away a tear. "I know you're in there mi' lord. I know you're still alive… so I want to tell you something I should have a long time ago."

A look of horror flashed across the puppet's face, a sort of realization that the real Sesshomaru was unaware of. His attention was focused on the girl in front of him. "Sesshomaru… **I love you,**" announced Kilara sweetly. The demon eyes widened in shock at her words. Images of her filled his mind with a feeling that he couldn't describe. Those words that she said so beautifully, echoed countless times before Sesshomaru realized that her hands were slipping. Kilara fell to the floor motionless, and the crystal shard inside the demon dissolved. Lord Sesshomaru, equally drained, fell beside her.

***Well that's how the ball rolls my dear readers. I hope you enjoyed Kilara's little confession; please review. Preview- The Aftermath of Battle. One Man's Feelings of Guilt and Love.***


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"_Here lies a most beautiful lady, light of step and heart was she; I think she was the most beautiful lady that ever was in the West Country. But beauty vanishes; beauty passes; however rare it be; and when I crumble, who shall remember this lady of the West Country?"_- Sesshomaru**(by Walter de la Mare).**

**Flashback:**

_"Sesshomaru… __**I love you**__." My heart pounded uncontrollably, and my mind was reeling with past encounters. Kilara had shared my feelings all along and I never had the courage to admit my own. Not out loud or in his subconscious… I, Sesshomaru had been a coward, but worst of all, I had been an abusive lier. I released her, and fell onto the ground beside the woman._

**End of Flashback.**

Pain coursed throughout me. Every single inch of me was sore, and begging for relief. This was my wake up call. I blinked my eyes several times, in an attempt to adjust to the lighting. Eventually, though, I gained enough strength to sit up and check my surroundings.

My room, I was in my grand bedroom. It was the same as usual. The pale silk sheets, dozens of colored pillows, my oak dresser, and private balcony. Yes, it was the same, but I was not. When I tried to rise to my feet, a sharp pain pierced my side. Something like a dagger being shoved into your gut, only a thousand times worse. For a short moment, I thought that I might shed a tear but nothing happened. So, naturally I regained my cool composure and headed to my mother's parlor.

Upon arriving, I run into a nurse. She is carrying a bunch of clothes, and a bucket of water. By the way she was rushing; I could tell she knew where my mother is. I ask, and she tells me to follow her into the intensive care unit. The only thoughts that wonder through my brain have to do with Rin, and Kilara.

When I enter the room, our worker immediately rushes past and over to her patients. Yuuka is watching from a respectful distance. "Mother how are they?" There is a slight worried tone in my voice, but I'm too nervous to care. "Rin is doing very well. She awoke a couple minutes ago, but went back to sleep after her meal. As for Kilara…" Her voice wondered off, but I already knew what she was going to say.

"Will she live?" My mother turned away from me, for the moment, to tell the nurse that she could take Rin back to her original room. She obeys and takes the little girl back to her proper housing; leaving us to our conversation. _At least Rin will okay,_ I mumble to myself. It is a hallow comfort at the moment.

"I will not lie to you, my son. Kilara is in poor shape. Her mortal body has been drained of energy, and left practically defenseless against disease." She stops and looks at me carefully. Apparently I must be showing some sort of emotion because she adds, "But if we can raise her health, we might be able to save her." I nod and walk over to the unconscious psychic. Yuuka smiles attentively and exits.

As I look at her sleeping figure, I find my self full of guilt. _How could I have done such a thing to her? This young woman who wanted nothing more than to see us happy and healthy. This young woman who suffered through so much and got so little thanks. Kilara…why couldn't I stop? Why couldn't I gain self control? _I clench my teeth in both pain and frustration, but am interrupted by our head nurse.

"My lord, please leave for a moment. I need to check Miss Ishikawa's wounds and such." I take the hint, and head for the door. She bows respectfully and dips a cloth into the water bucket beside her. In turn, I bow back and take one last look at Kilara. _I'll visit you again… that's a promise._

While, walking around the palace, I decide to check on Rin. I'm just outside her door, when Diana walks out of my destination. She gasps in surprise, but quickly regains her calm demeanor. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm glad I ran into you." I turn my face towards the entrance, and she starts to speak again. "All of our guests are fine, and Rin is making progress. She should be able to walk and act relatively normal in a couple days." Again, I nod and head for the door. Diana puts a hand on my shoulder, and says "Everything will be okay my lord… I know it."

Closing the door behind me, I turn to see Rin sleeping soundly. Her cherub face laying against the many pillows set out. Such an innocent yet wise girl. One who is brave and kind, a child who can teach the world so much... yet is faced with such difficulties. I take a seat on the floor and brush away loose strands of her hair. She smiles in her sleep, and then pulls her covers closer. Even I, who is normally so stiff, can't help but smile back.

_Dear Rin, may you sleep peacefully and awake refreshed. For when I see you next, I know that I will be the one filled with the most happiness. You, my dear, are a light that I hope never fades… you are my beacon in the dark._

Still smiling, I lean over the girl, I kiss her cheek warmly. "Sleep knowing that I will never abandon you, Rin. Rest and awaken to new day." _May she always know how much I care for her._

A mere two hours later, I return to Kilara's (original) chambers. Her familiar scent seeps into my nose, and I begin to feel nostalgic. _The scent of wildflowers and lavender… how it intoxicates me. _

Shaking my head, I begin to rationalize once more. I came up for Kilara's books. That, just maybe, when she awakens she'll want me to read to her. These thoughts aren't really normal for me, but neither is any of this. I walk over, grab two novels, and make my way back to the intensive care unit.

It's been four days since I, Sesshomaru, awoke from my slumber. During these days, servants got back into their normal routines and life had started to progress normally. Rin, who was also in intensive care, was back to normal fairly quickly. Doctors say it was because of her high metabolism, but I think her inner strength is what really did the trick.

On the third day, Kilara was moved back into her old room and Rin decided to pick flowers for her. Since there weren't many flowers around, I allowed her into my garden. She, amazingly, spent hours there before coming out.

"Aren't these pretty my lord," questioned Rin happily. Smiling, I nodded and suggested she deliver them to Kilara herself (instead of sending Diana). Rin agreed with me and rushed up the grand staircase. The rest of my day was spent in the library reading. I got lucky and found what I was looking for… a book about psychics entitled "Ways of the Spiritual Mortal."

This book was extremely long, so I'm still reading it today. I am setting in the desolate library reading about a psychic's spiritual powers. It's really quite interesting. The way it divides the chapters is what is most helpful for me. One chapter in particular catches my eye though. It reads as follows:

**Their powers are directly related to their emotions, and can make them particularly strong against opponents.**

**Ones that are most powerful: anger, sorrow, and love. If any of these emotions are present during a battle, the psychic will undoubtedly gain substantial power (even within an inch of their life).**

**Because of this link, psychics are said to be the exact opposite of demons. While the immortals are known as being cold, aggressive, and ruthless, psychics are considered as being warm, stern, and kind hearted. Of course, there are exceptions to the rule in both cases.**

**Although different, there have been cases in which these differences become attractive to the other. Psychics, who normally despise cold hearted people, find themselves drawn to the strength demons normally possess, their mysterious nature, and great beauty. Demon's are attracted to the powers they don't possess aka spiritual powers.**

**In my research I've found that full demons are attracted to the energy psychics naturally have inside them; a powerful magnetic force that connects them with the world's natural rhythm. Their voice, which is also connected to nature, is probably the most effective tool to attract a demon. Well if they are gifted in that area of course (refer to page 103).**

I sigh deeply, and set the book down on the table beside me. _I remember when I first met her. She was standing by a clear river, in a field of flowers enshrouded by trees. Kilara carried a straw basket in her hands, and eventually started to sing. Oh… how her voice captivated me. Her song, which seemed to reach my very soul, made me feel the craziest emotions. Kilara… oh how I wish that-_

"My lord, Jaken wishes to see you." I turn toward the random servant and nod. "Where is he?" The servant takes a moment to think, then replies, "In Miss Ishikawa's room." Immediately, I arise and head out the door. Our servant pays no mind, and decides to spend his break in the library.

Right when I step through the door, I see Jaken watching over Kilara. He did something kind and unasked of him, and for that I'm grateful… but I dare not admit it. "Mi' lord I've been watching her for about three and a half hours now, do you mind taking over? I really need to get something to eat." When I don't answer right away, he turns away from me. "Jaken you may leave." The imp gets up happily and makes a dash for the exit. "Oh and Jaken," I start off. He winces and waits for me to speak. "Good job." Tears fill the imp's eyes, but he quickly wipes them away. "Anytime mi' lord," replies Jaken.

Once my servant leaves, I turn my attention to the bed just a few feet away from me. Kilara has been well taken care of. The sheets are thick and warm, not to mention soft, and a water bucket lies beside her. I stroll over to the young lady, and pull up a small chair.

Kilara is still asleep. I feel her light breathing, the rhythm of her heart, and the racing of my own. She turns slightly and the covers slide away. Now, I can see clearly the marks I have given her; those accursed bruises of my frustration. They are many, but they are small and will fade. How many regrets must I have? I can't help but wonder this. Another sharp pain causes me to clench my teeth. Oh well, I deserve it.

You start to sweat, and I grab a wet rag and wipe your forehead. At first, you don't react but then your hand finds its way over mine. I tremble slightly; your touch so familiar that I can't help but recall our previous moments together. Some were happy, some sad, and some full of rage. All of which make me feel ill with fear.

_Will you die right here in front of me? Right when I'm beginning to realize my feelings for you? Sure I haven't admitted it, but isn't it obvious?_ These questions run through my mind endlessly, and I quickly grasp your hand for support. It's a little colder than usual.

_How could I do this to you? How could I have allowed this to happen? _My head is in shambles, and I find myself hunched over you. _Why couldn't I stop? Why did I watch you suffer? _I lean closer, so that my cheek touches yours. _Did you let me do that to you? All those horrible things…Did you let me because you wanted me to live? _Sobs choke my throat, and I feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

Angry with myself, I squeeze your hand harder. Maybe I squeezed a little too hard because I hear a small gasp from you. Immediately I release your hand and turn toward your face. Kilara's eyes flicker open and you begin to stare at me. I feel a strange mix of relief and anxiety.

"Sesshomaru," you say weakly. My eyes widen a little as your hand comes toward me. You brush away a tear, and look at it amazed. "You were crying… for me?" It takes me a moment to process what just happened. I try to speak, but words fail me. Nothing seems to make sense, as I watch her dumbfounded.

I continue to stay silent; praying that she wouldn't ask anymore questions. "Are you alright, my lord?" With her voice being so sincere I turn away abruptly; as to avoid farther embarrassment.

Kilara, apparently worried about me, tries to steady herself. This is a complete failure because I hear her drop back into the bed soon after. She winces in pain, and I can't help but return to her side. "Don't worry about me; I'm fine." Miss Ishikawa nods, but I can tell she's still considered. "How is Rin? Is she okay?" I smile slightly and reply, "She's doing fine. In fact, she went to pick you flowers earlier." It was so like her to worry about someone other than herself.

Accepting my answer, the psychic pulls her sheets up farther. Her breathing begins to steady, and I see her eyes close. Within minutes she is asleep again. I start to lean over her forehead, in an attempt to kiss her, but I stop myself. _I don't deserve such pleasure… especially after what I did._

Restraining myself, I turn around and attempt to leave, when a small bag catches my eye. It's leather and has a teardrop symbol sew on the front. _Obviously this is Kilara's bag, _I conclude swiftly. I try to ignore the urge to snoop, but when I see the corner of a picture sticking out of it I can't help but look.

_So this is what she carries in here. _The overturned bag lies to my right, and various items have spilled onto the floor. Those items were: a silver brush, her novel, a bottle of perfume, two maps, some type of canteen, and a scroll.

Turning my attention to the scroll and open it. Inside I find four different paintings. First, is one of Kilara and the psychic organization (Bruno, Hara, Naomi, and Shiloh are included). Second, is one of Kilara and her grandparents. They appear to be on some sort of farm, and I can't but help notice how much they look alike. Her grandmother wore a long braid and clothes that had a tribal element to them. The man, had a small ponytail and beard, and had more of a ranger type feel to him. In the third picture, I was surprised to see myself, Jaken, and Rin standing in front of Ah-Un. Kilara was off to the side a bit, and I noticed that I smudged the paint a little. This painting hadn't been completed yet.

Unrolling the paper a bit more, I found the final picture. Our psychic was pictured as a young thirteen year old with her parents and sibling. I slumped over gapping over the discovery, and started to take in the finer details. Probably the first thing I noticed was that her sister, Trista, was similar to Rin in appearance. Her long black hair was wavy and tied with a red ribbon. The girl's eyes were a yellowish green in appearance, and she appeared to have a tiny teardrop pendant (as well as everyone else in the picture). Kilara had her unscarred arms wrapped around Trista's upper waist, which she appeared to smile at.

Mrs. Ishikawa was just to the right of them, keeping an affection eye over her two daughters. She had a trim figure, and wore what could be described as adventurer meets homemaker outfit. A black leather skirt with matching boots, combined with a green, puffy shirt. This shirt had a modest but extremely flattering neckline; the suede belt gave it more of a presence though. Her eyes were indeed ocean blue, but they had a silvery tent in them that was different from her children. Dark black hair that extended to Tifa's shoulders framed the mortal's face, and her parted bangs seemed to be the final touch. Everything about this woman screamed intelligence and spirit.

Kilara's famous father, Kodak Ishikawa now had my attention. With his piercing steel colored eyes, dark (short) black hair, and multiple layers of clothing it was clear to see he was a man of great experience. Mr. Ishikawa had a toned body and his hands were covered with dark gloves. This psychic wore slightly baggy pants, a charcoal vest, and a teardrop pendant clipped on the left side of his cloak and shoulder armor. There appeared to be a leather pouch tied to his pants, but it was hard to make out the finer detail. In the painting, he had a protective arm around his wife and a watchful eye on his kids. Kodak wore a light smile, and that's how I knew he was a good natured person despite his tough exterior. Though, something told me, that the psychic was just as sarcastic as he was kind.

Finishing up my snooping for the day, I put away Kilara's things and started to exit the chamber. My hand reached the doorknob but I couldn't help but take one last glance at the sleeping female. She had switched positions and was now facing the right. The sheets were disordered, and one of the pillows had fallen to the floor. Somehow I couldn't help but smirk at this. _Miss Ishikawa always seems to have an effect on the environment. _I leave, but decide to return after dinner. _After all, she needs someone to look after her right? _No matter how much I try to convince myself of this, I know that I just wish to see **my** lady of the west again.

**(Just one more chapter to go dearest readers. Well, not including the bonus stuff I'll add for everyone. Hope you enjoyed it; please review. Preview- Happily Ever After and Then Some.)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"_Finally I know where I'm supposed to be, and do" _**Kilara Ishikawa.**

**(I do not own the songs used in this chapter. The first is called "Arwen's Song from Lord of the Rings, and the second is "The Sky, the Dawn, and the Sun from the Celtic Woman.)  
**

In her dream world she_ is _sleeping peacefully, without a real dream. Then it hits the psychic: a vision of the future. Kilara's traveling amongst group of dog demons heading to the western demon temple, at the age of 28. Her clothes are extravagant but the layers are rich colors; all hidden underneath a dark blue cloak.

Everything seems normal until a small child runs by. She is a demon child, a pure dog demon. Kilara stops her horse and continues to watch, only to see a balcony form. The future Sesshomaru is standing there, his back turned to the entrance.

When the girl stops, he turns around and smiles at her. Lord Sesshomaru runs toward the child, and picks her up. They twirl around a couple times (still smiling) before the demon lord kisses her cheek. She giggles and is lifted up into the air. Surprisingly though, the child notices Kilara and looks at her with curious eyes. Miss Ishikawa tries to look away, but can't help but turn back to them.

A female dog demon enters the vision next. She is dressed in elegant robes and resembles the child Sesshomaru is carrying. The woman smiles as the demon lord turns in her direction. Once they finally reach each other, orbs of color appear inside of them. Sesshomaru's is a deep red while the woman's is a silvery white. Unfortunately, the little girl's orb becomes visible next… it is a pearly shade of pink, and a clear giveaway that she is their offspring.

Older Kilara's eyes widen, as the woman turns her copper gaze towards her. The stare she gives is both harsh and kind at the same time. Yet it holds the same type of wisdom in them that the demon lord possesses. Overall, the look practically yells "let my child be born in the future." The psychic starts to tremble before revealing a small frown. Zember releases a blue spirit like orb of his own; it is a sign that a part of the mortal woman has died with the vision. A man's voice rings in her ears the words, "there is nothing for you here, only death." Lady Kilara's ocean blue peepers' stream tears of their own, realizing what is to be. Sesshomaru will remarry and have the full demon child he always wanted, if Miss Ishikawa is to wait until she is twenty eight.

Shooting up out of bed, Lady Ishikawa awoke from her vision. Sweat was beading down her forehead, and sheets were all twisted and wrinkled. _It's true; he will have to move on eventually. _It was a hallow feeling to know this was fact, but there was no way to change it. Sesshomaru will understand, and I'll enjoy the time I have before that happens.

Deciding to take a bath, Kilara got up and made her bed. She grabbed a white and blue dress from her dresser and made her way over to the baths. No one saw Miss Ishikawa leave her room, so when she got back everything was quiet. "Well, looks like I can have some time to get ready," mumbled the psychic, while beginning to brush her hair. _My beauty will fade with age…I better enjoy my appearance while I look youthful. _A small smile was attempted.

**With a sigh you turn away.  
With a deepening heart  
No more words to say.  
You will find that the world  
has changed forever.**

**And the trees are now turning  
from green to gold.  
And the sun is now fading  
I wish I could hold you closer.**

Her song ended on a high note, and Kilara adjusted her robes in the mirror. They were similar to demon's robes, but it somehow incorporated a hint of European style as well. Zember, trying to cheer her up, said "you will be okay sir." The woman saw through the mechanical sound that there was emotion in his words. She kissed the pendant, and headed downstairs.

"Well look who is awake," announced Yuuka. Kilara turned to see a small group of people waiting at the edge of the staircase. Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Diana, had come with the demoness to check up on her. Did they hear her wake up?

Not all that surprised, the mortal said nothing and continued to walk toward them. Rin ran over to her mama about two seconds later, and said "I'm so glad you woke up." Kilara smiled and looked down at the girl's neck. She still had on the necklace she gave to her. "I see you like your present Rin?" She nodded happily, then motioned for Diana to come over. They embraced momentarily, neither of them speaking a word. Madame Yuuka nodded slightly, and began to speak. "It looks like you've made a quick recovery dear. I'm impressed yet again by your mortal strength." Miss Ishikawa bowed slightly, before Yuuka started to speak again.

"Kilara, when I first met you well… I was less than thrilled. You seemed to be exactly the opposite of what I wanted for my son. You were a mortal, stubborn, and troubled; everything about you seemed inadequate and a waste of time. It was only after your stay here that I realized how wrong I was. Miss Ishikawa, you are brave, intelligent, talented, and an excellent equalizer. Not only that, but you've saved my guests, castle, and my son himself. You are without a doubt worthy of my Sesshomaru." Yuuka grinned at the end, generally happy for our heroine. Everyone else smiled in response, except for Kilara. She had something else to say.

"Madame, thank you for everything but are you sure…" The dog demoness interrupted, saying "I know that you are. I accept you as a person and your decision not to have a child." Sesshomaru twitched a little. Standing up straighter, Kilara remembered her vision. The little demon girl who had the sweetest of eyes, the curiosity of a cat, and the kindness of a mortal; because of Kilara this child will be born. Sesshomaru's change of heart and her time spent with him would lead the future demon king to a better life. This was her purpose… this was the reason she met the demon lord.

"Yuuka you won't be without grandchildren." Everyone's jaw dropped including Sesshomaru's. "But I thought that you weren't going to," started Diana awkwardly. "I'm not going to do anything of the sort, but…" Kilara's gaze shifted toward to her Romeo then down onto the floor. "A child, other than Rin, appeared in my dreams; a girl who will grown into a full dog demon and become heir to your throne." Diana's eyes softened in understanding, and let her hand fall on her friends shoulder. Sesshomaru's face went blank, and Jaken's face went a little pale.

The room went quiet, for this was news to everyone. Lord Sesshomaru was going to have another daughter? He was going to find another mate? He was going to become king and have two queens?! To the demon lord, it was almost an unwelcome thought. Royal Dog Demons were supposed to stay faithful to one mate for their entire life, even if one of them dies. How could he do that to himself? How could he do that to Rin? How could he do that to Kilara? His father had been able to, but… wasn't that a mistake?

"What will you do to continue your family line," questioned Jaken curiously. Kilara lifted her head and replied, "If Rin has the ability, and willingly chooses to become a psychic she will continue on for my family." "Don't you actually have to be blood related to do that," questioned Yuuka. "Normally yes, but in desperate situations where a family can die out, you can pass on some of your energy to someone else. All they have to do is accept the energy and they will become a psychic." Rin, now excited, asked her mama "I can become a psychic like you? Really?" They both knew the answer to that, but the little girl wanted to hear her say it. "Yes you can become a psychic Rin." And that was all it took to make the mortal girl jump into Kilara's arms happily singing "I'm gonna be a psychic, I'm gonna be a psychic!" Sesshomaru smiled and Diana began to giggle.

After the laughing stopped, Yuuka told Kilara that she had some guests waiting for her outside. "Guests; I didn't notify anyone?" The demon woman smiled and said that she did. Then, with brief hand motion, the door opened to reveal a group of familiar psychics just waiting to get their arms around her.

"Naomi, Shiloh, everyone how are you," said the mortal woman while embracing her friends. Bruno said that he could be asking the same question. She laughed, and asked why they agreed to come. "Well it wasn't because you were deathly ill or anything," said Naomi sarcastically. Hara, now slightly rounder, announced "We came here to see you, but we also came on business. To celebrate your accomplishments, we are performing for the castle." Kilara gave a look that spelled out disbelief.

"Yep, all we need is a new _violin player_ and we'll be all set." Her emphasis on violin player made everyone turn toward Diana. The maid, now blushing pink, shook her head defiantly. "Oh come on you'll be great Diana," encouraged Rin. She glanced over the room looking for doubting faces, but there were none. "You all would let a demon play in your concert?" Every psychic started rolling their eyes, but stopped to say "No duh!" "We don't judge missy… well not all the time," said General Bruno. Diana shook hands with the man and agreed to play.

"Before I forget little lady, we have two more people who would like to see you." Kilara followed her leader's gesture to the very back of the group. An older gentleman and woman stepped out and made their way over to the front. Our heroine gasped in reorganization and so did Lord Sesshomaru. Kilara's grandparents had come to visit and watch the show.

Immediately, the mortal lady rushed over to embrace them. It had been exactly a year and half since she'd since they'd visited. "I've missed you so much grandma, grandpa." The couple shedding a couple tears returned the hug, and said that they missed her as well. Rin smiled, and Yuuka looked pretty proud of herself.

Curious to see their granddaughter's sweetheart, the seniors made their way over to the demon lord. Ilana (the grandmother) began to study Sesshomaru's personality almost immediately. She had a gift that allowed her to see people's real intentions and emotions without fail, and wanted to see what laid within the demon. Aireon (the grandfather) had also began to eye the demon. In fact, his stern gaze was just as good as a Sesshomaru's. Mr. Remless had a talent for finding out the truth, no matter what it might be. That's what made them such good grandparents. "What makes you think you're worthy of my granddaughter," questioned Aireon outright. The dog demon sweat dropped, until Mr. Remless said he was joking. Both halves of the elder couple laughed at this.

By the end of the day, everything was settled. The concert would be held outdoors, and a stage would be built so everyone would have a good view of the performance. Costumes had be chosen, and Diana had cleaned off her violin. Seats had been provided and set up around the stage, including four for the royal family. Candles, and various lighting contraptions were positioned, so that there wouldn't be any issues performing at night. It was going to be a fantastic night.

Meanwhile, in her room, Kilara was getting changed when Sesshomaru knocked on the door. Lady Ishikawa grabbed an oversized cloak to hide her outfit and opened the door. "What is it my lord?" Mr. Silent entered and took a seat in a nearby chair. "I came to talk to you about that vision." "Oh… well what do you what to know because I don't know who the mother was?" Taken back by the slight tone in voice, Sesshomaru waited before speaking. "I want to know… is there any chance it won't happen?" His voice betrayed him a little and showed emotion. "It depends on what happens before that. Everything we do now affects what will come later on." He couldn't agree with her more.

"So, you're saying it can be changed then?" Kilara turned back to the dog demon, questioning her hearing. _Is he reluctant to take on that position? Does he not want that child I foresaw? _"Are you having doubts Sesshomaru," said our heroine in a soft voice. There was no reply. "My lord it's okay, you don't have to tell me."

She turned to walk away, but the demon caught her hand in time. "I don't know… I just don't know what to think. On one hand I'm thrilled, but on the other hand I…" Kilara turned to face him, only to notice that his eyes showed guilt. Sesshomaru felt guilty that he would someday leave her, and be like his father with two mates. "There is no reason to feel guilty when you've done nothing wrong. What comes to pass will, and I want you to know that I don't blame you. I won't be pretty forever you know," replied Kilara with a small tear sliding down her cheek.

Lord Sesshomaru wiped her tear away, and pulled her close. They stayed like that for a while, without saying a word to each other. Then, whispering in her ear, he said "**I love you** Kilara, and I want to stay with you until the end." Another tear slipped from her eye, and the demon lord pulled away to see her expression. There was a glow in her eyes that made them even more stunning. He felt compelled to kiss her but they were interrupted by a performance call. Miss Ishikawa nodded and kissed the dog demon's cheek before leaving.

Only a few minutes later, everyone was seated and ready for the show. At least six hundred people had shown up, so it wasn't a surprise that they ran out of seats. The plants around the stage were lavish and the candles made everything look dream worthy. The band were all ready, and they cued for everyone to become silent. Bruno came up on stage and announced to everyone "some of the greatest performers in psychic history." Everyone clapped politely and listen to the intro music.

Diana with her violin came out in white, delicately shredded dress. It was strapless, and had a triangle shaped crystal in the front. She looked like a performer now.

(psychic chanting) ***Kilara, Naomi, Hara, Celia, and Lena come out dressed in white.***

Naomi:** High is the moon tonight **(Kilara chants in psychic)  
Celina:** Hiding its guiding light high.  
**Kilara:** Heaven and earth do sleep  
Still in the dark so deep  
I will the darkness sweep  
**(More chanting by various singers)

Hara:** I will the moon to flight  
I will the heavens bright  
I will the earth delight**

Lena:** Open your eyes with me  
See paradise with me  
Awake and arise with me  
**( Kilara and Naomi chant together, then everyone joins in.)

**  
**All:** I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun  
I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun **(Light orbs flash brightly in various colors, and float around everyone.)

All:** I hold back the night and I open the skies  
I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes**

All:** From the first of all time, until time is undone **(Every singer grabs their guy and starts dancing. Kilara and Sesshomaru due the same.)  
**Forever and ever and ever and ever  
And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun  
I am one with the one, and I am the dawn  
**(Kilara spins into Sesshomaru and they kiss publicly for the first time. Diana enters with her violin playing a solo, and people start clapping along with the beat. She does various twirls and moves like a prefect performer. Other instruments join in and male chanters from the choir dance/crowd around the gleeful maid.)

(The singers and their couples move together, near Diana who finishes her solo.)  
**I am the sky and the dawn and the sun  
I am the sky and the new day begun **(Rin runs into Kilara's arms happily, and they sing together.)  
**I am the sky and the dawn and the sun. **(The crowd erupts into a thunderous applause and everyone takes a bow.)

About two months later, everything is back to normal. The psychics have returned to their homes or to the base. Madame Yuuka went back to her usual activities as the head dog demoness, and Kilara's grandparents went back to their farm. They plan to visit often, and Miss Ishikawa still visits with the organization. Jaken and Rin have gotten new traveling robes, and so has Kilara. Now she wears a dark blue gown with elbow length sleeves, and square neckline. The top layer is made out of a thick material, while second is black silk. She still wears Zember and her braid, but now has a silver scarf tied around her waist. But all that aside, the most important accessory now lies on Kilara's finger: a promise ring from Sesshomaru. It is white gold, double vine ring with a medium diamond in the center. Inscribed in it is the message, "**A love that even death can't kill. To my Kilara, Love this Sesshomaru.**"

"Are you ready to go mama? Sesshomaru will be back soon and wanted to meet us near the river," questions Rin. Lady Ishikawa agrees with the girl and takes her hand. They both start to walk over when a spark stings Kilara. "Are you alright?" The woman looks at her hand then at Rin's necklace. "Rin you're getting your powers. You are generating electric static!" Both females exchange happy glances when Jaken calls for them. "Hurry up you two or Sesshomaru will beat us there!" Ah-Un yawns and the imp just sighs. "We're coming Master Jaken," shouts Rin, while running over to them. Kilara gets up and follows, knowing that the future is a bright one indeed.

**The End**

**(Hope you enjoy my trilogy and please stay tuned for bonus features.)  
**


	24. Reader Bonus

**Bonus Features**

**Alternate Ending Summary (aka realistically sad): **Two days after Kilara and Sesshomaru have their brief conversation, Miss Ishikawa has her vision once again. This time though, it is a vision of her child with the demon lord. She still drained from the battle and shocked at her dream, dies while asleep. Her grandparents burst through the door, demanding to see their daughter, and are the first to discover Kilara's body. Rin and the others then notice her corpse, and start mourning. Plans are made to have a commemorative statue of the psychic and it is placed within Lord Sesshomaru's garden.

About two weeks after the funeral, the gang is out living their nomadic lives again. They stop to visit the Ishikawa memorial and notice that Kilara's been added to it. Little Rin leaves a bouquet of flowers (picked from the church they had visited together), and bows respectfully. Jaken does the same.

After saying a few words, Rin hugs the statue of her "mama" and notices a spark from her necklace. It's green and has a slight tingling sensation. The dog demon takes notice and realizes that his little girl would become a psychic… just like Kilara. Rin gives a small smile and walks away with Jaken over to Ah-Un (and distances herself from the memorial).

Sesshomaru looks from Rin back to the statue and reminisces. A light breeze ruffles his hair and just as he starts to turn away a figure catches his eye. This figment picks up one of his daughter's flowers, and backs up. It is none other than Miss Kilara Ishikawa. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widen, while she starts walking toward a white light. He sees how the wind seems to move with her as she walks, and the demon just can't look away. All the emotions he had held for her come back immediately, and struggle against each other.

Finally, when the demon lord's eyes adjust to the brightness, he sees that Kilara's family members are just in front of her. They're smiling; happy to see their relative returning to them. Their finally reunited with one another, and of course they couldn't have been happier. Sesshomaru looks away for a moment, but finds himself turning back toward his "should have been mate". Kilara had turned her head gracefully toward him, and he couldn't fight the urge to look into her eyes. After all, those ocean blues were shining brighter than before; in fact everything about her seemed to be more alive than usual (like all the burdens she carried had been lifted). Kilara gives her trademark smile and says to him, "You'll see soon, that everything will be all right." She turns away, without another word, and her family leaves. Sesshomaru closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe (inhaling her scent one last time), then smiles. _I know…we will be okay someday._ The demon lord turns toward everyone, then says "I love you and always will."

**Aftermath Key Points (original ending): **

Rin gets her powers, and begins to train with Kilara and the organization.

Jaken finds a girlfriend….?

Sesshomaru and Kilara are married in an official ceremony; they live a happy life together until Miss Ishikawa passes on at age seventy four, of natural causes.

**Info on Zack (modeled after final fantasy 7 Zack): **He was Kilara's first love and a solider. Miss Ishikawa was visiting her old church, to tend flowers, and he bursts through the roof; hurting his back. This man was naturally charming, polite, funny, and athletic. The two quickly bonded and spent a lot of time together on his days off. Sadly, on a covert mission, the young man never returned. Kilara later found out that he died after being attacked by an enemy fighter.

**Extra info on Kilara Ishikawa:**

Blood Type- A+

Sign- Libra

Favorite Color- Blue

Favorite Leisurely Activities- Reading, Singing, and Gardening

Biggest Pet Peeve- Someone who manipulates another person

Theme Song- "The Voice" by Lisa Kelly of the Celtic Woman

Worldly Things Held In High Regard: Her family/friends and Zember

Characters she's modeled after: Tifa, Aerith, Belle, Fate Testarossa, and Mulan.

**Also there are two youtube videos I created (quite a while ago) for this fan fiction; a trailer for Ever-Growing Heart and the credits to Finalizing Fate. So, check them out if you're interested.**

***Notice for All Readers***

**As you probably know, this is my first trilogy. I worked very hard to capture the characters I didn't own, and a character of my own creation (Kilara and the psychics). It was an extremely difficult thing to keep up, and I'm thankful to every review (good or bad) that I get. So, if you don't mind, please fill out the following questions for me. Thanks again and keep reading, sincerely Savior-Elemental.**

**What parts of my story could have been better?**

**How accurately were the non fan made characters portrayed? (1 to 10 scale)**

**What is your personal opinion of my fan made character?**

**What were the highlights (best moments or details) of the story for you?**


End file.
